Y después ¿qué?
by Beckett-Castle-Alba
Summary: ¿Cómo sería la vida de Castle y Beckett tras pasar por el altar?
1. Prólogo

Delfines y tiburones jugaban a recorren el gran acuario de un lado a otro como si fuese su hábitat natural. Diversos sonidos con los que se comunicaban entre sí, hacían las delicias de padres e hijos que disfrutaban de una agradable jornada familiar.

Era la hora de la comida de los animales de aquella zona del acuario y, como todos los días, los dos encargados de esa fracción del parque, se enfundaron en sus trajes de neopreno enterizos, junto con sus máscaras, esnórqueles y aletas.  
Era un trabajo con el que cualquier persona soñaría, pero entraña sus riesgos. Nadie puede bajar solo, ni en océano abierto ni en piscinas de acuarios; necesitan un compañero que les guarde la espalda y vigile que ninguno de los animales los ataque. Generalmente, suelen ser pacíficos; aunque los tiburones se consideren los asesinos del océano, realmente no es así. Es un calificativo que les ha causado una mala fama entre las personas. Muy pocos saben que se puede nadar entre ellos sin problemas, siempre que no se les provoque. Como cualquier animal, reaccionan cuando se siente en peligro o acorralado, pero teniendo respeto hacia ellos, no debe hacer ningún problema.

Tras prepararse correctamente y asegurase que todo estaba bien, bajaron con cuidado a la gran piscina con el alimento para los animales. El primero se abría paso entre la vegetación que simulaba el hábitat natural de delfines y tiburones: grandes plantas que cubrían la mayor parte del fondo junto con algas, en su mayoría, de color pardo. El segundo nadaba de espaldas a cu compañero, vigilando todo a su alrededor. Como toda inmersión, disponían de un tiempo límite del que no podían excederse, algo que ellos, tras años trabajando allí, conocían muy bien.

De repente, un delfín pasó a su lado y ambos compañeros se quedaron atónitos. Mientras, los ochos delfines del acuario se dedicaban a comer, ese parecía tener más interés en jugar con un objeto que, debido a la velocidad con la que pasó alrededor de ellos, fueron incapaces de identificar.

Niños de todas las edades rodeaban la gran cristalera con enormes sonrisas, disfrutando de ver como alimentaban a los delfines. Los tiburones nadaban alrededor como si por rutina hubiesen aprendido que su turno para comer no llegaba hasta que los delfines hubiesen acabado.

¡Papá! ¡Papá! - dijo un niño de unos cuatro años desesperado porque su padre dejara el teléfono y le prestase atención – Mira ese delfín. ¡Está jugando!

Cuando el padre vio lo que su hijo le indicaba con la mano, un grito de horror llenó el acuario mientras el teléfono caía al suelo.

- Kate Beckett – contestó la llamada viendo el gesto serio de Castle a su lado – Gracias Lanie, vamos para allá.

Colgó la llamada y se dirigió hasta él, que la rodeo con los brazos.

- No pongas esa cara, Rick – se acercó a sus labios y le dio un rápido beso.

- ¿Es que no quieres que todos sepan que eres mía?

- Los que debe saberlo ya lo saben – le dijo pasando los brazos por sus hombros rodeándolo, mientras él la atraía por la cintura – Ya te dije que no me voy a cambiar el apellido, fue la única condición que te puse al casarnos.

- Pero, ¿por qué? - preguntó con cara de niño triste.

- Por qué me ha costado mucho llegar hasta donde he llegado en mi trabajo y no quiero pasar a ser ahora la mujer del escritor más codiciado de Nueva York – le dio otro beso y se apartó de él – Y ahora vamos, tenemos un caso.

- No se crea que esta conversación ha acabado aquí, inspectora.

- Ya contaba con ello – le susurró en el oído sensualmente, provocando que él tragara sonoramente, antes de ser prácticamente arrastrado por ella que lo guiaba de la mano hacia la cálida mañana de un día de verano en Nueva York.


	2. Información oculta

Lanie permanecía en la parte superior de la piscina mientras analizaba el cuerpo de la víctima. A su lado, Esposito y Ryan investigaban a dos hombres que rondaban los 30 años, vestidos con sus trajes de neopreno.

- ¿Qué tenemos, Lanie? - preguntó Kate acercándose y agachándose junto a ella para observar mejor a la víctima.

- Hombre caucásico de entre 35 y 40 años. La hora de la muerte se sitúa en torno a la 1 de la madrugada. La víctima fue decapitada.

- ¿Así que decapitado? - Castle se acercó a Beckett para darle su café - ¡Hemos vuelto a la Edad Media! - dijo con una sonrisita, entusiasmado ante la idea.

Lanie y Beckett se miraron y ambas negaron con la cabeza.

- Eres incorregible, Castle. Esperaba que el matrimonio te hiciese madurar un poco, pero ya veo que sigues igual que siempre – dijo sin poder contener la sonrisa.

- No quieras cambiármelo mucho, Lanie. A mí me gusta así – confesó antes de girarse en busca de Esposito y Ryan, dejando a Lanie y a Castle perplejos.

- Chicos, ¿habéis averiguado algo?

- Hemos hablado con el encargado del acuario y nos ha dicho que la víctima no es ninguno de sus empleados, que todos están trabajando – informó Esposito.

- ¿Quién lo encontró?

- Ese pequeño – Ryan señaló a un niño que estaba abrazado a su padre sin querer mirar al acuario – vio como el delfín jugaba con el cráneo de la víctima. Los gritos del padre alertaron a los dos buceadores que daban de comer a los animales. Pobre niño, no ha querido bajar de los brazos de su padre desde que llegamos.

- Seguid preguntando a los empleados, a los que tuvieron el turno de noche, a ver si vieron algo.

Ambos asintieron y se alejaron para seguir con su trabajo. Cuando Kate se giró se encontró de frente con Castle.

- Los chicos no han podido averiguar nada. Van a seguir preguntado a los trabajadores. Yo debo volver a la comisaría, tengo papeleo atrasado. ¿Vienes? - le preguntó caminando hacia la salida del parque acuático.

Sin responder, la siguió en silencio como una sombra, su sombra desde hacía seis años.

- ¿Crees que Gates os dejará la tarde del próximo sábado libre? - le preguntó jugando con su móvil, reclinado en la silla junto al escritorio de ella, mientras observaba como hacía anotaciones en los informes.

- No lo sé, Castle – dijo levantando la cabeza para mirarlo - ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

- ¿Es que no puedo querer pasar una tarde con mi mujer y mis amigos? - le preguntó inclinándose hacia ella.

- No sigas, Castle. Deja los jueguecitos aquí – le advirtió – Te recuerdo que Gates nos permitió seguir trabajando juntos siempre que nos comportemos como profesionales.

- Si es que sabe que formamos un buen equipo y, en el fondo, nos aprecia.

- Tú mismo lo has dicho tío, en el fondo – se burló Esposito que se acercaba a su escritorio con Ryan tras él.

- Dime, ¿crees que os lo dejará? - le susurró a Beckett tratando de hacer oídos sordos a los comentarios de Esposito.

- ¿Dejarnos qué? - preguntó Ryan, que había estado atento a la pregunta susurrada de Castle a Beckett.

Castle suspiró antes de que Beckett hablase.

- Castle quería saber si Gates nos dejará la tarde del sábado libre.

- ¿En qué estabas pensando, Castle? - preguntó un Esposito visiblemente intrigado.

- ¿Volvemos al trabajo? - dijo frustrado después de que todos se hubiesen enterado que planeaba algo.

- ¿Qué habéis averiguado?

- Nadie recuerda haber visto nada fuera de lo normal. El guarda de turno dice que fue una noche como otra cualquiera – explicó Esposito.

- Hemos pedido las cintas de seguridad. Deberíamos tenerlas en unos minutos. Puede que consigamos averiguar algo.

- Bien, encárgate de ellas, Ryan.

Este asintió sabiendo que, como tantas otras veces, le tocaría a él pasarse horas delante de la pantalla a la espera de ver algo que pudiese arrojar luz al caso.

Cuando todos estaban trabajando, Kate se acercó hasta donde estaba Castle para susurrarle al oído.

- No sé que estás planeando, pero veré que puedo hacer con Gates.

- ¿Estás intentando compensarme por lo de esta mañana?

Sin decir palabra alguna, se separó de él dejándolo con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Se giró para dirijirle una seductora mirada, sabiendo que nadie más los veía, y entró en el despacho de Gates.

- Tenemos las grabaciones. Tenéis que ver esto – dijo Ryan girándose, viendo que solo estaba Castle.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - se apresuró antes de que alguno de los dos le preguntase lo que sabía que estaban pensando.

Se acercó hasta ellos colocando su silla junto al escritorio de Ryan.

- Hemos estado revisando la cinta. Fíjate en esto – le dijo señalando una zona del parque cercano a la piscina de los delfines – Es la oficina donde trabajan los encargados de los cetáceos y los condrictios. Todo parece normal hasta que...

- ¡Es la víctima! - exclamó Castle cuando Ryan congeló la imagen – Está claro que nos han mentido. Si que lo conocían y saben quien es.

- ¿Podemos ver que ocurrió después de ese encuentro, Ryan? - preguntó Kate dirigiéndose a ellos tras salir del despacho de Gates.

- Las cámaras están orientadas hacia los despachos. Por algún motivo que desconocemos, las de las piscinas estaban apagadas. La víctima y los trabajadores del parque solo permanecieron en la oficina 10 minutos. Nos sabemos que ocurrió la media hora antes a la muerte de la víctima.

- Vamos Castle, tenemos trabajo que hacer. Esposito, Ryan, tratad de averiguar que ocurrió con esas cámaras, por qué estaban desconectadas.

Kate se dirigió al ascensor con Castle a su lado. Notaba la curiosidad de este, que no podía permanecer quieto, lo que la hizo sonreír.

- ¿Te ocurre algo, Castle? - le preguntó divertida cuando ambos estuvieron dentro del ascensor, fuera de todas las miradas curiosas.

- No me hagas rogar y cuéntame que te ha dicho, Kate.

- ¿Que te cuente qué?

- Vamos, Kate, no te burles de mí – le dijo atrayéndola hacia él por la espalda, susurrándole al oído – No quieras saber de lo que soy capaz si se me ocultan cosas – le dijo en un tono sugerente.

- Umm – se giró entre sus brazos quedando frente a él - ¿Me estás amenazando? No creo que sea la mejor forma de que te lo cuente – le susurró muy cerca de sus labios.

- Si me lo dices, te doy una pista de lo que estoy planeando – le dijo con esa mirada que la derretía.

- Sabes como convencerme – cruzó el escaso espacio que los separaba y besó los labios de Castle, que la esperaba ansioso.

Gates había aceptado que siguiesen trabajando juntos, pero había sido muy estricta, haciéndoles saber que no quería que la comisaría se convirtiese en una película de Jennifer Lopez, así que debían comportarse como compañeros. Aunque llevaban un año casados, aun no se habían acostumbrado a tener que pasar horas sin poder besarse, tocarse, sentirse el uno al otro, por lo que aprovechaban cada momento que podían para estar juntos, aunque solo fuesen segundos.

Las manos de Kate jugaban con el pelo de su marido mientras sus lenguas se aventuraban a explorar la boca del otro como si lo hiciesen por primera vez. Castle acariciaba por encima de la camisa la espalda de la inspectora, provocando que ella jadease, volviéndola loca. La temperatura había subido varios grados en escasos segundos pero a ninguno de los dos parecía importarle.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ambos se separaron con la respiración entrecortada, entrando en el aparcamiento cogidos de la mano.

- Tengo que reconocer que hoy Gates estaba de muy buen humor así que, aunque tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer, no me ha sido difícil convencerla – le dijo Kate mientras metía la llave en el contacto y arrancaba el coche.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que os deja el sábado libre? - preguntó para asegurarse.

- El sábado completo no, pero si la tarde, como tú querías, Rick. Ahora, ¿me vas a decir que te traes entre manos?

- Umm... no sé si te lo mereces.

- Te recuerdo que hemos hecho un trato Castle y que voy armada.

- Soy consciente de ello. Déjame que me lo piense y esta noche lo hablamos.

- ¡Serás tramposo! - apartó la vista un segundo de la carretera para ver como Castle no paraba de reír – Ésta me la vas a pagar, Castle.

- ¡Pero si yo no he hecho nada! - se quejó como si fuese un niño pequeño.

En el acuario, la vida había vuelto a la normalidad y las actividades se desarrollaban como si nada hubiese ocurrido horas antes. Los niños sonreían viendo a los animales con un brillo de pura expectación y entusiasmo en los ojos.

- La primera vez que traje a Alexis aquí, no sería mucho mayor que ellos – dijo señalando a un grupo de niños de no más de 5 años – Recuerdo su cara de felicidad viendo a los pingüinos jugar entre ellos o deslizarse por los bloques de hielo. Luego, no dejó de preguntarme por qué no volaban siendo aves, de que se alimentaban,... Siempre ha sido una niña muy curiosa. Desde pequeña tenía una gran interés por todo lo que le rodeaba.

Kate miraba embelesada como Castle hablaba de su hija. Cuando lo conoció en aquel caso que simulaba sus libros, pensó que era un inmaduro sin sentido de la responsabilidad, hasta que lo escuchó hablar de Alexis. Había descubierto entonces que era una persona entregada a los suyos, a los que cuidaba y protegía por encima de todo. Esa faceta suya de padre era una de sus favoritas, aunque él no lo supiese todavía. Verlo hablar así de su hija le hacía darse cuenta de la suerte que había tenido de encontrarse con él en aquel caso, de que se hubiese fijado en ella como su musa y no hubiese parado se seguirla, metiéndose de lleno en su vida sin pedir permiso.

- ¡Kate! - la voz de Castle le hizo volver a la realidad - ¿Has oído algo de lo que te he dicho?

- No vas a conseguir que te suplique que me digas lo que tienes pensado hacer el sábado, Castle – se aventuró a decir, sabiendo que seguramente le hubiese hablado de ello en los minutos que había estado divagando.

Kate ignoró la mala cara que le puso Castle y siguió caminando, sonriendo ante la idea que se le estaba ocurriendo. Conseguiría que Castle le dijese lo que tenía planeado para el sábado, pero no sin que pagase un precio por ello. "Va a ser divertido verlo perder la poca cordura que le queda" pensó sin poder evitar sonreír.

- Mathew Bows, soy el que se encarga del cuidado de los delfines junto con mi compañero – dijo un joven de unos 28 años de ojos verdes cuando vio a la inspectora acercarse a la piscina donde fue hallada la víctima mostrándole la placa.

- ¿Estuvo usted trabajando anoche?

- Si, tenía algunos informes que terminar de una nueva investigación que estamos llevando a cabo mis compañeros y yo.

- Nos gustaría hacerle algunas preguntas.

- Lo siento, pero ahora estoy trabajando, inspectora.

- Está bien, podemos hacer esto por las buenas o por las malas. Usted decide.

Kate sabía que no había mejor método para que un sospechoso aceptase hablar con ella que amenazarlo con llevarlo a la comisaría. El resultado solía ser inmediato.

- Usted dirá, inspectora.

**Anotaciones:**

**En esta historia quizás utilice palabras que muchos de vosotros no tenéis por qué conocer, como en este capítulo, porque son muy específicas de las carreras relacionadas con biología marina, por eso creo que es necesario que os las aclare para que no os quedéis con las dudas.**

**Tanto en el prólogo como en este capítulo hablo de trajes de neopreno. El neopreno es la marca del material de caucho con el que están hecho los trajes de buceo.**

**Los cetáceos pertecen a los mamíferos marinos. Hay muchas especies, y alguna de ellas son muy conocidas porque se suelen encontrar en los acuarios, como las ballenas, los delfines, las belugas,...**

**Los condrictios son la familia de los tiburones y las rayas o mantas.**


	3. El ratón y el gato

- Señor Bows, ¿conocía usted a esta persona? - le preguntó mostrándole una imagen de la cámara de seguridad donde se podía ver a la víctima.

- No recuerdo haberlo visto antes.

- Déjeme que le refresque la memoria – Castle tomó la foto que Beckett tenía en las manos y se acercó a Mathew – Anoche, mientras usted estaba trabajando en esos supuestos informes, está persona estaba en ese despacho – señaló la oficina que había a la derecha de la piscina en la que se encontraban – junto con otros de sus compañeros, y nadie parecía sorprenderse de ello.

- ¿Qué está intentando decirme?

Creo que lo que mi compañero intenta decirle es que tal vez no nos esté contando toda la verdad,señor Bows.

- Les diré lo que sé – dijo a la defensiva – Sé que anoche estuve junto con Carter, Allam y Murphy terminando informes. Sé que acabamos a las 2 de la madrugada, hora en la que nos despedimos y nos dirigimos a nuestras casas. Sé que llegué a las 2:20 a casa y me metí en la cama. Eso es lo que sé, inspectora.

- ¿Nos quiere hacer creer que no conocía a esta persona? - Beckett le acercó la foto dejándola a escasos centímetros de sus ojos – Le recuerdo que está hablando con la policía de Nueva York.

- Ya le he dicho que no sé nada. Está hablando con la persona equivocada. Si este hombre entró anoche y los chicos no se sorprendieron, el guarda debía conocerlo y ser alguien en quien confiaba para dejarlo entrar. Pregúntenle a él.

- Si en algún momento recuerda que había algo que sabía y no nos ha contado, háganoslo saber – le dijo Castle antes de marchase con Beckett.

Ambos caminaban por el acuario en busca de un lugar tranquilo desde el que poder llamar por teléfono.

- ¿A qué ha venido eso? - le preguntó Kate.

- Creo que esconde algo. Le he dado la posibilidad de que nos cuente lo que realmente sabe.

- Ya – dijo Beckett condescendientemente, llegando a una zona alejada de todo el bullicio.

- Chicos – les dijo a Esposito y Ryan que se encontraban al otro lado del teléfono – necesito que localicéis al guarda. Yo voy para allá con Castle.

- De acuerdo, jefa.

Castle caminaba al lado de Beckett, dando pequeños saltitos. Esta ignoraba su comportamiento infantil o al menos, lo intentaba. Aunque quisiese disimularlo no podía y acabó soltando una sonora carcajada.

- ¿Se puede saber que haces, Rick? - le dijo sin poder parar de reír.

- Caminar, ¿os es que no lo ves?

- Lo que yo veo es a un canguro siguiéndome – Castle continuó caminando a saltitos - ¡Quieres parar ya! - intentó reprenderle pero seguía sin poder controlar la risa.

- ¿Por qué? - preguntó poniendo cara de niño triste como si no conociese la respuesta – No veo que te moleste demasiado – le dijo ante su incontrolable risa.

- Eres peor que un niño. Si venir al acuario va a tener este efecto en ti, mejor no te vuelvo a traer conmigo.

Ante sus palabras, Castle la miró con mala cara y dejó de dar saltitos.

Esposito y Ryan esperaban a Castle y Beckett en la comisaría, con el guarda en la sala de interrogatorios. Cuando estos llegaron, los inspectores les indicaron que podían empezar con el trabajo.

Beckett entró en la sala y, tras pasar Castle, cerró la puerta.

- Robert Garcia, ¿fue usted el encargado del turno de anoche en el acuario? - le preguntó mientras tomaba asiento al lado de Castle.

- No creo que eso sea ningún delito, inspectora – se defendió.

- ¿Reconoce a esta persona? - le preguntó ignorando su comentario.

Abrió una carpeta roja con diversos informes y documentos y sacó de él la imagen de la víctima tomada la noche anterior.

- No recuerdo haberlo visto.

- ¡Estoy harta de vuestros jueguecitos! - le espetó al tiempo que se levantaba del asiento golpeando la mesa con las manos.

- No le conviene enfadarla – le dijo Castle en un susurro.

Pese a su aspecto de tipo duro, el guarda se atemorizó ante la actitud de Beckett.

- Hace alrededor de un mes vino al acuario para ver como vivían los animales en cautividad. Con los días fue tomando confianza conmigo y me pidió que le permitiese entrar por las noches para ver el trabajo que el equipo realizaba en sus oficinas. Parecía muy interesado en el cuidado de los animales que tenemos en el acuario y los chicos comenzaron a tenerlo como alguien habitual en sus despachos.

- ¿Recuerda su nombre? - le preguntó Castle.

- Mmm... creo recordar que se llamaba Nick... Sí, Nick Barry – afirmó con seguridad.

- ¿Dónde estaba a la 1 de la pasada madrugada, señor Garcia? - le preguntó Beckett.

- Ya se lo he dicho, estaba trabajando. Me tocaba vigilar la zona este, últimamente ha habido mucho vandalismo en esa parte del acuario que es donde está la tienda de recuerdos.

- Espero que no nos esté ocultando nada – le dijo Beckett antes de levantar y salir de la sala seguida por Castle.

Los inspectores que habían estado viendo el interrogatorio a través del doble cristal de la sala, se habían puesto a investigar.  
Cuando Beckett y Castle se acercaron a la pizarra blanca donde estaba dibujada la línea del tiempo junto con algunos datos, Ryan se dirigió a ellos.

- Nick Barry, más conocido como "el tiburón" por los que lo conocían debido a su afición por estos animales – se acercó a la pizarra y colocó la foto de la víctima – Es un respetado biólogo marino y también buceador. Sus últimas publicaciones en la revista científica Nature* son sobre animales en cautividad.

- Eso tendría sentido con lo que nos ha contado Robert - dijo Castle – Estaría preparando un nuevo artículo.

- Puede ser – dijo Beckett para sorpresa de Castle – Tendremos que hablar con los que estuvieron con él aquella noche. Robert nos llevará hasta ellos. Pero eso será mañana.

Esposito y Ryan asintieron, marchándose a recoger sus respectivos escritorios.

Beckett se giró y vio como Castle la miraba con una divertida sonrisa. Esta se fue a recoger sus cosas, poniendo en marcha en ese mismo momento su plan.  
Castle se acercó a ella tomándola por la cintura, atrayéndola de espaldas hacia él.

- ¿Qué te parece si pedimos comida italiana para cenar en casa? - le fue susurrando al oído mientras le iba apartando el pelo de su cuello para tener acceso a él y besarlo.

Beckett intentó controlar ese cosquilleo que aun le seguían produciendo sus caricias y besos para hablar lo más serena posible.

- Hoy no me apetece, Rick ¿Podemos dejarlo para otro día? Estoy muy cansada. Quiero darme un baño relajante y meterme en la cama.

La desilusión se dibujó en la cara de Castle. Este la giro entre sus brazos y la acercó aun más a él.

- Como quieras, cariño.

Sus labios casi se rozaban. Podían notar la respiración acelerada de Castle. Estaba tan cerca que a Kate le costó seguir con su plan, pensó que no podría, pero entonces recordó que él le debía una conversación y se alejó.

- Volvamos a casa, Castle.

Castle no daba crédito a lo sucedido. No entendía porque se comportaba de un modo tan extraño con él. Empezó a pensar que había hecho algo mal, pero pronto se quitó la idea de la cabeza. "Si hubiese hecho algo mal me lo hubiese dicho, más bien, no hubiese dejado de repetírmelo. No, no puede ser eso" pensó.

Beckett miraba como su marido parecía tener una fuerte contienda consigo mismo. Se sintió culpable por verlo así, pero no estaba dispuesta a dar marcha atrás.

- ¿Vienes? - le preguntó mientras caminaba hacia el ascensor.

Castle salió de sus pensamientos y caminó hasta alcanzarla.

Beckett intentaba mantener las distancias por muy difícil le resultase. Castle no se lo ponía nada fácil, intentando acercarse a ella durante todo el trayecto en coche.  
La inspectora mantuvo la mirada fija en la carretera, evitando así ver su cara y estropear el plan por pura debilidad. Aun no se había hecho inmune a las miradas de su marido.

Al llegar al loft de Castle, el que se había convertido en la casa de los dos ya que Alexis vivía en la residencia universitaria y Martha había optado por comprarse un pequeño apartamento cercano al loft, Castle se dirigió a la cocina para servir dos copas de vino. Le tendió una a Beckett y se sentó en el sofá con la suya.

- ¿Vemos una película antes de darte ese baño? - le preguntó golpeando suavemente el lado del sofá junto a donde él estaba, animándola a que se sentase.

Beckett asintió pero se sentó en el otro extremo del sofá, dejando un amplio espacio entre los dos. Castle la miró esperando alguna respuesta, pero ella no dijo nada y se limitó a mirar la pantalla del televisor que permanecía apagada a la espera de ser encendida. Este, cansado de su comportamiento, decidió no esperar y acercarse a ella.  
Beckett se anticipó a sus movimientos y se levantó, dispuesta a pasar al siguiente nivel.

- Tengo una idea mejor, Rick – se dirigió hacia él sensualmente mordiéndose el labio - ¿Me acompañas a la ducha?

"Esta mujer me va a volver loco" pensó antes de asentir.  
Se levantó y caminó tras ella.

Beckett se fue quitando lentamente la ropa, torturándolo, y una vez que solo la cubría un conjunto de lencería negro, se acercó a Castle para susurrarle al oído.

- Ahora ve a por la ropa que he dejado sobre nuestra cama y espérame en el salón hasta que salga de la ducha.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó a gritos con los ojos que casi se le salían de las órbitas –

- No puedes hacerme esto, pensé que...

- Yo solo te dije que me acompañases, Castle. Ahora pórtate bien, no me hagas que tenga que hacer uso de mi arma fuera del horario laboral – le dijo antes de cerrar la puerta y meterse en el baño.

Media hora después, Beckett llamó a Castle para que le entregase la ropa. Una vez estuvo vestida se dirigió al salón, donde él la esperaba.

- Kate, ¿ocurre algo? - se animó a preguntarle finalmente, exasperado por su comportamiento hacia él.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Te comportas conmigo como si hubiese hecho algo malo. Cada vez que me acerco a ti, te alejas. Llevo toda la tarde pensando qué habré hecho para que estés así conmigo. Necesito que me lo expliques, Kate, porque no lo entiendo.

- ¿Que no entiendes qué, Castle? ¡Si yo no he hecho nada! - dijo imitándolo.

- ¿Así que es eso? - una sonrisa apareció en su rostro - ¡Quieres hacerme pagar por no haberte contado lo que estoy preparando para el sábado! Ahora lo entiendo. Y quería ser yo el que jugase contigo – dijo desilusionado en un susurro.

- Pensé que podría seguir más tiempo con este juego. Con lo que me estaba divirtiendo...

- ¿Que te estabas divirtiendo? Esto no ha tenido gracia, Kate. Ya no sabía que pensar ni que hacer para que no te alejaras, pensé que te habías enfadado conmigo.

Beckett se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.

- Si me cuentas lo que tenías planeado, prometo no enfadarme.

- ¿Y si no lo hago?

- Entonces tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias.

- Ven – la agarró para que se sentase en su regazo. Kate pasó los brazos por alrededor de su cuello, entrelazando los dedos en su pelo – No puedo contártelo todo, quiero que sea una sorpresa, pero si que puedo decirte algo – Beckett se mantuvo en silencio, a la espera – Jim me ha ayudado en esto.

- ¿Mi padre? - preguntó sin dar crédito a lo que había oído - ¿No vas a decirme nada más?

- No, de momento es todo lo que puedes saber.

Castle se acercó a ella y, comprobando que no le huía, la besó como si hiciese años que no lo hubiese hecho. El beso se tornó lujurioso y ambos pudieron comprobar la necesidad que tenían el uno del otro.

- Creo que la comida puede esperar – le susurró Castle en los labios.

Como respuesta, Beckett se abalanzó sobre él, perdiéndose en sus besos.

**Anotaciones:**

**Nature es una revista científica con mucho prestigio. Todos los científicos que quieren que algo que han estado estudiando se de a conocer, lo publican en Nature. No es fácil que te publiquen algo, son muy rigurosos y lo que se va a publicar debe estar muy bien estudiado, así que si lo hacen, lo que se haya publicado queda aceptado de inmediato por la comunidad cientítifcia.**


	4. Juegos y sospechas

Agitada, con el cuerpo lleno de diminutas gotas y sin dejar de temblar, la inspectora se despertó. En la oscuridad de la habitación buscó el cobijo de los brazos de su marido que permanecía a su lado, acoplado perfectamente a ella, rodeándole la cintura con su brazo. Sentir la respiración acompasada del escritor le hizo tranquilizarse. Se apretó aun más a él provocando que este se despertase.

- ¿Qué hora es? - preguntó somnoliento – Quedémonos un poco más – le pidió sin haberle dado tiempo a contestar.

- Nos queda media hora antes de levantarnos – se giró entre sus brazos para observarlo – Vuelve a dormirte, Rick.

- No creo que pueda teniéndote así – le susurró apartándole algunos rebeldes mechones de pelo de su rostro – Estás temblando ¿Te ocurre algo, cariño? - le preguntó preocupado

- Ha sido solo un mal sueño – le dijo para no preocuparlo. Había intentado que no se diese cuenta del motivo por el que se había despertado, pero su cuerpo le había traicionado.

- ¿Un mal sueño? - inquirió – Ven aquí – la atrajo hacia él y besó su nariz – -Se me ocurre una forma de que olvides ese mal sueño.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo? - le preguntó con una pícara sonrisa.

- ¿Qué tal así? - le dio un beso en los ojos, pasando a su nariz para quedarse en su cuello en el que dibujó un camino de húmedos besos.

Beckett echó la cabeza hacia atrás para darle mejor acceso y él siguió jugando con ella para pasar finalmente a sus labios, donde ella lo recibió con apremio.

- Todavía me siguen viniendo algunos recuerdos de ese sueño – le susurró poniendo cara triste.

- Eso no puede suceder. Veamos como lo arreglamos – le dijo en sus labios volviendo de nuevo a su boca.

Beckett se dejó hacer. Generalmente le gustaba llevar el control pero hoy le apetecía que fuese el escritor quien llevase la iniciativa, jugando con ella, volviéndola loca como solo él sabía hacerlo.  
Ella, a cambio, se entregó en cuerpo y alma a su marido, llegando ambos a disfrutar de las mil y una maravillas que podían experimentar y sentir en los brazos del otro.  
Extasiados, con los cuerpos empapados y una amplia sonrisa, disfrutaban de la satisfacción después de haberse amado con locura.

- ¿Te siente mejor ahora? - le preguntó jugando con el pelo de la detective mientras que el otro brazos permanecía debajo del cuello de Beckett, manteniéndola arropada a su lado.

- Mucho mejor – confesó con una sonrisa.

- Tú lo que querías era comerme a besos y no sabías como decírmelo, pillina – le dijo comenzando a hacerle cosquillas.

- No Rick, cosquillas no, por favor – consiguió decirle sin poder parar de reír.

Después de unos minutos de juegos, Castle volvió a relajarse con Beckett a su lado.

- Te lo tienes muy creído, chico escritor - le dijo usando el modo en que Lanie lo solía llamar para provocarle. Ante su mirada de desconcierto, prosiguió - Te crees un dios del sexo.

- De momento no he escuchado ninguna queja por tu parte en el tiempo que llevamos juntos como para pensar lo contrario - le dijo muy orgulloso de ello.

- Eres un engreído - le contestó intentando contener la risa, dándole un suave empujón con la manos que lo alejó unos centímetros de su lado.

Castle la observó, buscando con la mirada esos ojos que le cautivaban y al final ella no pudo resistirse, dejando escapar una sonrisa. Él la a atraer y ella recostó la cabeza en su pecho.

- Te quiero, Kate – le susurró después de un tiempo de silencio – Te quiero como jamás he querido a otra mujer. Eres lo más importante en mi vida junto a mi madre y mi hija. Quiero que lo tengas muy presente. Ya sé que algunas veces pudo resultar algo insoportable – reconoció – pero si lo hago es porque quiero que todos sepan la maravillosa mujer que tengo a mi lado.

Beckett levantó la cabeza y se acercó a él para fundirse en un tierno beso.

- Yo también te quiero, pese a que algunas veces me irrites y me des dolor de cabeza. Pero si esto tiene que ver con la idea de cambiarme de apellidos, ya sabes la respuesta. No voy a transigir en eso, Rick.

Castle permaneció en silencio. Beckett se recostó y se sumergió entre los brazos de su marido. El escritor besó la cabeza de la inspectora y la estrechó contra él.

Cinco minutos después la alarma del móvil de Kate les avisó que debían levantarse.

- Ahora sí que debemos levantarnos, Rick – le dijo irguiéndose – No te hagas el remolón. Nos esperan en la comisaría – Castle refunfuñó antes de levantarse cogido de la mano de Beckett.

Castle preparaba el café mientras Beckett disfrutaba de la maravillosa vista que el escritor le proporcionaba con su torso al descubierto.  
Castle la descubrió observándolo y le dedicó una de sus traviesas sonrisas antes de darle su taza de café.

- ¿Crees que Robert querrá colaborar con nosotros? - le preguntó Beckett.

- No creo que se niegue. No necesitaste mucho tiempo para que hablase. Parece un buen tipo. Nos ayudará.

- Estás muy seguro de ello.

- Parte de mi trabajo consiste en ser capaz de meterme en la mente de otras personas, comprenderlas. Puede que debamos hablar con los compañeros de la víctima. Ellos debían conocerlo y quizás nos puedan ayudar.

- Tienes razón – afirmó Beckett – Le diré a Esposito y Ryan que vuelvan a hablar con Robert. Nosotros nos acercaremos hasta el centro de investigación en el que trabajaba.

Tras hacer las llamadas necesarias, Beckett salió del loft seguida por Castle.  
El sol comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia caldeando las calles de Nueva York en un incipiente día de primavera.  
Beckett conducía con la mirada fija en la carretera, atenta al tráfico que comenzaba a hacerse patente en la ciudad.

- ¿Vendrá Alexis este fin de semana? - preguntó Beckett.

La pelirroja se había adaptado rápidamente a la vida universitaria. Tenía su propia vida como cualquier joven a ese edad pero siempre tenía muy presente a su familia.

- Este fin de semana se queda en casa de una amiga. Se acercan los exámenes y han quedado para estudiar. Me dijo que cuando este más libre vendrá a vernos. Además, este fin de semana ya tenemos plan, ¿lo recuerdas?

- Como olvidarlo – confesó recordando de nuevo esa conversación en la que le había confesado que su padre le estaba ayudando con lo que estaba preparando - ¿Martha sigue con la obra de teatro?

- Sí. Esta noche estrenan nueva obra. Estarán durante tres meses con ella. Está muy ilusionada.

- Tenemos que ir a verla.

- ¿Qué te parece su vamos esta noche? Le hará mucha ilusión vernos en el estreno.

- Me parece estupendo – dijo Kate sabiendo lo mucho que agradecería la actriz que estuviesen con ella.

******

El centro Cacytmar se encontraba entre 5 avenue y 42 street. El edificio destacaba por su luminosidad, fruto del reflejo de los rayos del sol sobre los grandes ventanales que recorrían toda la fachada. Un edificio modesto que desprendía frescor y contacto con la naturaleza gracias al cuidado jardín que lo rodeaba.

- No debe estar mal trabajar en un lugar como este – dijo Castle a lo que Beckett asintió, disfrutando del olor que los diversos tipos de flores desprendían a su paso.

Una vez dentro se respiraba austeridad a cada paso que daban. Seguí siendo un edificio muy luminoso con paredes blancas y barandillas metálicas a los lados de las diversas escaleras que llevaban a la segunda planta.  
Beckett, seguida por Castle, se acercó a la ventanilla que había en el centro de la primera planta.

- Buscamos al jefe del departamento de zoología – le dijo la inspectora enseñándole la placa a la chica morena de ojos verdes que había tras la ventanilla.

- ¿Ocurre algo? - preguntó alarmada - ¿Es sobre Nick?

- ¿Lo conocía? - preguntó Castle.

- Aquí todo el mundo lo conocía. Era una persona brillante en su campo. En su departamento estaban muy contentos con él, sobre todo el señor Slope, el jefe de Nick.

- ¿Dónde podemos encontrarlo? - preguntó Beckett.

- Planta 35. Despacho número 21.

- Muchas gracias – contestó la inspectora dirigiéndose a la segunda planta.

Beckett golpeó suavemente la puerta con los nudillos y, tras un "adelante", entró seguida por Castle.

- Señor Slope, soy la inspectora de homicidios Kate Beckett y él es mi compañero Richard Castle. Tenemos algunas preguntas que hacerle.

- Siéntense, por favor – les indicó dos sillas que había delante de su escritorio - Supongo que se trata sobre Nick – dijo mientras jugaba con uno de sus bolígrafos – Un buen tipo – aseguró.

- ¿Cuál era su trabajo exactamente? - preguntó Castle.

- Era uno de los mejores biólogos marinos. Estaba realizando un estudio sobre la abundancia, la estructura social y los parámetros de historia de vida de los delfines en la costa este de Estados Unidos. Era un ambicioso estudios que contaba con el apoyo del centro. Quería comparar los resultados obtenidos de los delfines en libertad con los de los que se encuentran en cautividad.

- Por eso querría que le dejasen entrar en el parque acuático – le susurró Castle a Beckett.

- Señor Slope, ¿sabe si Nick estaba metido en problemas? - preguntó Beckett.

- No lo creo. Nick vivía para su trabajo. Era una persona muy comprometida con la labor científica. No tenía familia. Sus padres lo abandonaron siendo un bebé y fue dado en adopción. A los cuatro años una familia decidió adoptarlo y darle una educación. Hace cinco años el matrimonio murió en un accidente de tráfico. Nick no tenía abuelos ni hermanos; estaba solo. Siempre ha estado volcado en su trabajo, no le he conocido ninguna pareja.

- ¿Notó algún comportamiento extraño en él? - preguntó la inspectora.

- Últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo en aquel acuario. Cuando llegaba por la mañana al despacho parecía encontrarse en otro mundo. Estaba bastante irascible pero pensé que sería por el agotador ritmo de vida que llevaba. Le dije que se tomara una semana de descanso pero me contestó que estaba en medio de algo muy importante y no podía abandonarlo. Pensé que se refería al estudio que estaba realizando, pero después de su muerte he empezado a creer que se trataba de algo más.

- ¿A qué se refiere? - preguntó Beckett.

- No lo sé, pero algo ocurría en ese acuario, estoy seguro.

- Muchas gracias por atendernos, señor Slope. Si recuerda algo más que nos pueda ser de ayuda, no dude en contactar con la comisaría 12th – le indicó Beckett mientras se levantaba de la silla.

- Así lo haré – dijo a modo de despedida.

Castle caminaba junto a Beckett hacia el coche. La inspectora estaba abstraída en sus propios pensamientos cuando sonó su teléfono.

- Beckett, hemos hablado con Robert. Castle tenía razón, nos ha cantado hasta La Traviata. Nos ha contado que Nick se hizo amigo de los que biólogos que cuidaban de los cetáceos. Y, ¿a que no sabes quien era su confidente?

- Esposito, no estoy para juegos. Habla claro – le apremió.

- Según nos ha contado, Nick pasaba mucho tiempo con Mathew Bows.

- Nos mintió. Sabía que escondía algo – dijo Castle llegando a oídos de los inspectores que los escuchaban por el manos libres.

- No te preocupes tío, lo tenemos en la sala de interrogatorios.

- Mantenerlo allí chicos, vamos de camino.

Mathew se mostró irascible durante todo el interrogatorio. No estaba dispuesto a colaborar pero tras ser amenazado por Beckett con pasarse una temporada entre rejas por obstrucción a la justicia, Mathew acabó hablando.  
Nick empezaba a sufrir por el frenético ritmo de vida que llevaba. Sufría depresión, se sentía sólo y Mathew se convirtió en su confidente. Se hicieron grandes amigos y poco a poco Nick parecía ser esa persona que empezó a visitar el acuario.

Pasaron la tarde investigando los últimos pasos de Nick hasta que la luna se hizo la protagonista de Nueva York.  
Castle y Beckett se despidieron de los inspectores y pusieron rumbo al loft de Castle donde se vistieron para asistir al estreno de la obra de teatro de Martha.

_******_******_

**ANOTACIONES:**

**El centro Cacytmar (Centro Andaluz de Ciencias y Tegnologías Marinas) existe realmente. Se encuentra en el Campus Universitario de Cádiz junto a las universidades de ciencias. En un centro donde se han llevado a cabo importantes estudios (no sé si alguno habrá escuchado hablar del viaje que se realizó hace dos años con un buque oceanográfico llamado Malaspina que llegaba hasta la Antártida para recoger muestras. Muchos de los científicos de abordo pertenecen a este centro) y tiene gran prestigio.**

.


	5. Déjate llevar

Las manecillas del reloj parecían estar faltas de energía para girar. A ojos de aquel hombre de mirada azul penetrante el tiempo se estaba burlando de él, haciendo interminablemente largo aquel día.

Los brazos de Richard Castle atrajeron con ímpetu a una mujer de larga melena ondulada, ojos del color de la miel y sugerente sonrisa.

- Sólo quedan unos minutos para que sea oficialmente sábado – le susurró sensualmente al oído - ¿No crees que merezco saber qué es lo que tienes preparado?

- Todo a su debido tiempo, cariño – la besó con dulzura - Tú sólo déjate llevar.

- No sé como tomarme eso viniendo de ti – le dijo con una pícara sonrisa, tratando de provocarlo.

- ¿Está tratando de jugar conmigo, inspectora? No quiera seguir por ahí, acabará perdiendo – le sugirió con un tono juguetón - ¿Quieres que te recuerde cómo acabamos hace una semana cuando empezaste con este mismo juego? - le tentó.

- No estaría mal – le dijo mientras se mordía el labio inferior, provocándole – Sería un buen modo de comenzar el sábado.

- Así que esas tenemos...

Castle atrapó los labios de su mujer con los suyos, besándola con ansias, desesperación, como si fuese la primera vez que la besaba. Tras separarse cuando respirar les resultaba imposible, la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó a la habitación, donde disfrutaron de una apasionada noche. Con el ambiente caldeado y sus cuerpos empapados, se fueron entregando a un dulce y reparador sueño, arropados por los brazos del otro.

* * *

Los días anteriores habían sido caóticos. Los psicópatas y asesinos parecían haberse apoderado de la vorágine en la que estaba sumido Estados Unidos tras las explosiones en Boston, para acometer toda clase de asesinatos.

La comisaría 12th era un continuo entrar y salir de sospechosos así como de víctimas que llegaban para aumentar el listado de trabajo pendiente de Lanie.

Con todo ello, Kate y su equipo habían tenido que dejar en un segundo lugar el caso del que se habían estado ocupando para tratar de encontrar a los responsables del caos que se estaba sembrando en Nueva York.

Toda la comisaría había trabajado a destajo. Apenas habían dormido en cuarenta y ocho horas y el cansancio se iba haciendo patente. Gates, que no era ajena a todo ello, no tuvo ninguna duda en mantener lo que prometió, llegando a darles libre el sábado completo, asegurándoles que con el personal que había en la comisaría lo tendrían todo bajo control.

* * *

Castle, con el brazo izquierdo flexionado y la cabeza apoyada en la mano, miraba embelesado a Beckett murmurar algo inaudible a sus oídos. Los diversos tonos violetas se iban quedado atrás para dar paso a una gama de colores ocres, fruto del inminente amanecer, creando una combinación de colores cálidos.

Castle rozó levemente la mejilla de Beckett al apartarle un mechón de pelo, provocando que esta se removiera entre las sábanas.

- Buenos días, Rick.

- Buenos días, mi amor – le respondió en sus labios – Te ves preciosa esta mañana.

- Mmm, sabes como hacer que empiece de maravilla el día – le dijo con una sonrisa - ¿Qué tienes pensado para hoy? - le preguntó con curiosidad.

- Ya lo irás comprobando. Ahora disfruta un poco más en la cama, yo vengo en unos minutos.

- ¿A dónde vas?

- Hoy solo te pido una cosa: no hagas preguntas. Te conozco lo suficientemente bien como para saber lo que te gusta y lo que no. Sólo tienes que saber que será un día que no olvidarás nunca.

En el tiempo que llevaba a su lado había aprendido a dejarse llevar, a disfrutar de él, sabiendo que no había un lugar en el que quisiese estar que no fuese a su lado, así que asintió y se acomodó entre las blancas sábanas de seda.

Diez minutos después, Castle entró en la habitación con una bandeja que dejó en el regazo de Beckett. Esta pasó la vista por todo lo que allí había: una taza de un humeante café con una fina capa de espuma y un dulce olor a vainilla, tostadas, zumo de naranja y tortitas.

Esparcidos por la bandeja había pétalos de rosas rojas y blancas y lo había completado con una rosa roja a la que iba sujeta una rosa. Le quitó la goma que la sujetaba y la leyó.

"Pequeños gestos son los que hacen especial un día.

Espero que cada detalle de hoy te haga recordarlo siempre.

Te quiero, Kate.

Tu marido,

Richard"

Beckett se lanzó a sus brazos, besándolo con ímpetu.

- Ese don tuyo con la pluma me vuelve loca – le confesó – Te quiero, Rick.

- Y yo a ti, Kate. Y ahora, desayuna, que te tengo preparada una sorpresa para después. Tienes exactamente... - consultó el reloj del despertador de su mesilla de noche – quince minutos.

- No me dará tiempo acabármelo todo ¿Por qué no me ayudas? - le pidió.

Castle asintió y se sentó a su lado, compartiendo el desayuno con su mujer, entre risas y miradas cómplices.

Tras acabar, Castle retiró la bandeja y desde la cocina le habló a Beckett.

- Ponte ropa cómoda.

Beckett, intrigada, asintió y abrió el armario. Decidió ponerse una camiseta negra de manga transparente al codo con el dibujo de un tigre que se colocó dejando al descubierto uno de sus hombros. Lo completó con un pantalón vaquero y unas sandalias de color dorado, a juego con las tachuelas que tenía la camiseta en los bordes de las mangas.

Cuando salió de la habitación sorprendió a Castle fregando las cosas del desayuno. Este, que la había escuchado acercarse, se giró y la observó detenidamente.

- Perfecta – le dijo provocando que se ruborizase.

Aun llevando un año casados aun no se había acostumbrado a ese lado adulador de su marido. Se acercó a él para besarlo como modo de darle las gracias ante sus palabras.

- Espérame. Ahora me toca cambiarme a mí.

Beckett, con una sonrisa, lo vio alejarse hacia la habitación. Minutos después, aparecía con un pantalón vaquero y una camiseta de color malva.

- Te sienta muy bien ese color – le dijo acercándose a él.

Castle la rodeó por la cintura y con sus brazos la besó. Tomándola de la mano, caminó con ella hacia la salida del loft.

Una suave y fresca brisa recorría las calles de la ciudad, disminuyendo considerablemente el calor que comenzaba a hacer aquel día de primavera. La cálida temperatura hacía apetecible a los niños jugar en los parques acompañados de sus madres que no los perdían de vistas.

Castle le abrió la puerta la puerta del coche a Beckett y tras entrar, él rodeó el coche y se sentó al volante.

- ¿Confías en mí? - le preguntó.

Beckett se giró y tras contemplar la profundidad de su mirada, asintió.

- No hay nadie en quien confíe más que en ti.

Castle le dedicó una cálida sonrisa y del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó un pañuelo de seda.

- Póntelo – se lo tendió y ella, tras comprobar que no era una broma, lo cogió.

- Espero que merezca la pena. No querrás enfadar a una inspectora – le dijo mientras se colocaba la venda en los ojos.

- No cometería semejante osadía – le susurró al oído mientras comprobaba que ella no veía nada.

Estar con los ojos vendados a merced de Castle que no dejaba de susurrarle al oído hacía que sintiera un calor asfixiante. La situación le resultaba embriagadora y hacía que todos sus sentidos se despertasen.

- No tardaremos mucho, cariño – le volvió a susurrar provocando que se removiera en el asiento de copiloto ante el tono sugerente de su voz.

Castle colocó la llave en el contacto y, con sutileza, arrancó, dejando atrás la ciudad. Beckett, a tientas, localizó el botón de la ventanilla y lo pulsó, haciendo que esta bajara.

Necesitaba disminuir su temperatura corporal.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - le preguntó Castle.

Beckett sabía que bajo aquella inofensiva pregunta en la que utilizaba un tono de voz neutral, intentaba disimular la risa que toda aquella situación le provocaba.

- Muy bien - "No pienso aumentar tu ego, Richard" dijo para sí misma.

Tras calmarse, Beckett disfrutó del trayecto en coche, manteniendo alerta sus sentidos. Así pudo notar como salían de la ciudad, ya que el ruido del tráfico se hacía casi imperceptible y el olor le hacía imaginarse lejos de la gran urbe neoyorquina.

- Ya casi hemos llegado – le informó Castle, haciendo que volviera a ponerse nerviosa.

Parecía que habían pasados horas para Beckett cuando Castle aparcó. La inspectora se dispuso entonces a quitarse el pañuelo, pero él se lo impidió colocando sus manos sobre las de ella.

- Aun no, Kate. Yo te guiaré – le volvió a susurrar al oído.

- Si no quieres que saque mi arma, no vuelvas a hacer eso.

- ¿Desde cuando la llevas para pasar el día conmigo?

- Nunca se sabe cuando puede hacer falta – le dijo intentando contener la risa.

- ¿Estás diciendo que la usarías contra mí? - le preguntó con la voz de un niño pequeño preocupado.

- No quieras saberlo – Beckett giró la cabeza para evitar que Castle la descubriera sonriendo.

Castle bajó del coche y lo rodeó para abrirle la puerta a Beckett. Esta salió de él y tomó la mano que el escritor le tendía.

Cogidos de la mano caminaron durante unos segundos.

- Voy a quitarte el pañuelo – le dijo mientras rosaba su cuello para apartarle el pelo y darle un cálido beso, lo que provocó que Beckett se estremeciera.

Con delicadeza, fue desatando el nudo del pañuelo hasta dejarlo caer.

Cuando Beckett acomodó sus ojos a la luminosidad que el sol aportaba, se quedó absorta.

- Rick, esto es...

- Precioso, lo sé – completó él – El olor que desprendías cada mañana cuando iba a llevarte un café me hacía transportarme a este lugar, a este olor, a esta belleza.

- Es maravilloso.

Castle la rodeó con sus brazos y ella se dejó abrazar, recostando su espalda sobre el pecho de él.

- Ven, quiero enseñarte algo – le dijo tomándola de la mano.

Caminaron disfrutando del olor a naturaleza, a aire puro, a hierba recién mojada, a flores, mientras Richard le contaba a Beckett la historia del lugar.

- El Jardín Botánico de Brooklyn fue fundado en 1910 por Charles Stuart, en los treinta y nueve acres que el Estado de Nueva York cedió en 1987 para ello. Un año después, en 1911, se seleccionó la flora local que ahora conforma el "Jardín de flora nativa". A partir de ahí, en los años posteriores, se fueron construyendo y plantando lo que vemos actualmente, como el "Jardín de Shakespeare", completándose con zonas acuáticas, tropicales, desérticas,… Además, se construyó una librería, una terraza e incluso una tienda de _souvenir_. Ahora, el Jardín Botánico de Brooklyn es todo un reclamo turístico, sobre todo en primavera. En unos minutos entenderás el motivo.

Beckett había permanecido atenta a la explicación de Castle, asombrada de que conociera tanto de aquel lugar.

- Veo que lo conoces muy bien.

- Cuando Alexis era pequeña le gustaba venir a ver la zona dedicada a Japón. La buena reconstrucción que hicieron haces que creas que estás en oriente. Deberías verlo nevado, es un espectáculo. He de reconocer que es una de mis zonas favoritas del jardín botánico.

- ¿Una de las favoritas? ¿Es que tienes más?

- Cuando has visto el jardín botánico completo no puedes quedarte solo con una. Hoy entenderás lo que digo.

Tras unos minutos más caminando, Castle se detuvo.

- Esto es lo que quería mostrarte – le dijo mientras observaba como Beckett paseaba la vista por su alrededor – Es la explanada de las cerezas. Cuando llega el mes de abril se llena de turistas deseosos de ver este espectáculo.

Ante ellos, más de doscientos cerezos en flor le daban un color rozado al jardín. Con la brisa, las flores iban cayendo creando una alfombra natural. A lo largo de los bordes este y oeste Beckett observó dos alamedas de lo que le parecieron robles. Castle siguió con la mirada lo que la inspectora observaba.

- Son robles escarlatas. Están plantados en recuerdo a las víctimas del atentado del 11 de septiembre – tras un breve silencio, continuó hablando – Esta es la única parte del jardín donde los visitantes se pueden sentar en la hierba e incluso, en las noches de verano, se hacen picnics.

- Tenemos que venir el próximo año para hacerlo – le pidió Beckett y Castle asintió.

Caminaron disfrutando del mágico ambiente que creaban los cerezos, pasando posteriormente al jardín de las rosas, el jardín de Shakespeare y el Jardín Japonés. Durante toda la visita no dejaron de hacer fotos, tantos a las distintas zonas del jardín como a ellos mismos, pidiéndoles a otros turistas que los inmortalizaran.

El tiempo se les pasó sin darse cuenta, así que decidieron acortar la visita para ir a almorzar.

Castle, que conocía la zona, llevó a Beckett a un coqueto restaurante de comida italiana cuyo dueño era amigo suyo.

Entre risas y buena música disfrutaron de una agradable comida.

- ¿Qué propones hacer ahora? - le preguntó Beckett cuando salieron del restaurante después de que Castle le hubiese dado las gracias a Mark, el dueño de dicho restaurante, por haberle buscado una mesa en un día en el que estaban completos.

- Tengo todo pensado pero tendrás que esperar para verlo.

Se dirigieron al coche y tras quince minutos, llegaron a Alpine Cinemas.

- ¿El cine? - preguntó Beckett sorprendida.

- Después de una mañana andando, creo que una tarde de cine sería lo mejor. Te dejo elegir película – le dijo mientras caminaban hacia el cine.

Beckett paseó la vista por las diversas películas que había en cartelera hasta que encontró la que buscaba.

- ¿La noche más oscura? ¿Estás segura?

- ¿Acaso tienes miedo, Rick? - le preguntó divertida.

- Eh.. no, claro que no – le dijo haciéndose el valiente pese a que no era el estilo de películas que más le agradase ir a ver al cine.

Durante todo la película Castle intentó mantener la compostura aunque hubo momentos en que acabó agarrándose tan fuerte del brazo de Beckett que esta creyó que se lo acabaría rompiendo.

Tras terminar la película, decidieron ir a tomar café a una cafetería cercana.

- Debemos volver al loft – dijo Castle tras pagar.

- Creía que pasaríamos el día fuera de casa.

- Y así lo haremos, pero antes tenemos que acercarnos. Y nada de preguntas – le advirtió sabiendo que Beckett insistiría.

- Vamos... ya me has tenido suficiente tiempo intrigada. Quiero saber que plan tienes para los chicos y para mí – trató de persuadirlo.

- Nada de eso.

- Pues entonces no te diré lo que tenía planeado para el final del día.

- Eres muy mala – le dijo provocando la risa de Beckett.

Castle condujo hasta el loft, aparcando cerca para no perder tiempo.

- ¿Cómo llegarán los chicos? - le preguntó mientras subían al loft en un intento por sacarle alguna información.

- Por ellos no te preocupes. Le he dado a Esposito la dirección del lugar. No tiene perdida; llegarán sin ningún problema.

Beckett desistió en su intento de descubrir el plan de Castle ya que sabía que no lo lograría, por lo que decidió dejarse sorprender.

Castle la tomó de la mano entrando con ella en el loft.

- Espérame aquí hasta que yo te diga – le dijo dejándola en el salón mientras él se dirigía a la habitación.

- ¿Puedo ir ya? - le preguntó tras varios minutos de espera.

- Un segundo... - le dijo desde la habitación – Acércate – le pidió.

Beckett se dirigió a la habitación y vio a Castle frente a la cama, donde había una caja estrecha con un lazo rojo.

- Ábrelo – le pidió.

Beckett se aceró a él y tras este asentirle para que lo hiciera, Beckett tiró del lazo, dejándolo sobre la cama. Ansiosa, la abrió y descubrió un vestido de color verde agua. Lo cogió y lo desdobló, notando la suave seda bajo sus dedos. El vestido, con una sola manga que caía llegando hasta la altura del codo, tenían un cinturón negro con hebilla dorada bajo el pecho para estilizar la figura.

- Esto es demasiado Castle – le dijo admirando el vestido.

- No es nada comparado con lo que tú me das día a día – le dijo al oído rodeándola por la espalda – Quiero que lo estrenes esta noche con eso de ahí – le señaló otra caja que había junto a la que había abierto junto a la que había una cartera de mano con finos hilos dorados.

Beckett abrió la segunda caja y encontró unas sandalias de tacón negras a juego con el bolso. Incapaz de articular palabra, se quedó observándolo todo.

- Yo voy a vestirme también. He dejado la ropa en la habitación de Alexis, así te puedes vestir sin que nos entretengamos – le dijo antes de besarla – Date prisa, he quedado con los chicos a las ocho y queda una hora.

Beckett era incapaz de volver en sí ante aquello. Seguía en una nube de la que parecía no bajar en todo el día. Un golpe proveniente de la habitación donde estaba Castle la hizo volver en si.

- ¿Estás bien, Rick?

- Sí, perfectamente. Sólo se me han caído los zapatos al sacarlo de la caja – le informó.

Beckett comenzó a reír mientras tomaba el vestido y comenzaba a vestirse. Tras colocarselo decidió recogerse un poco el pelo, solo lo justo. Se rizó el pelo con un poco de espuma y se recogió hacia atrás algunos mechones que caían sobre su rostro para poder colocarse los pendientes que finalmente Castle le regalo en su primer San Valentín como pareja. Usó un maquillaje de colores naturales y se puso los zapatos. Una vez vestida se miró al espejo para comprobar el resultado.

"Que bien me conoces, Rick" dijo para sí misma al ver como todo le quedaba perfecto.

Se acercó hasta la habitación de Alexis donde observó desde el umbral como Castle se peleaba con la chaqueta al no encontrar la manga.

- Déjame a mí – le dijo acercándose a él.

- Eres una diosa griega con ese vestido – le dijo cuando la tuvo cerca.

- Adulador – le dijo sonriendo mientras le colocaba la chaqueta.

Castle llevaba un traje de chaqueta negro y una camisa en el mismo tono que el vestido de Beckett.

- Los chicos se van a reír cuando nos vean aparecer a los dos vestidos con el mismo color – le dijo Beckett.

Castle se imaginó lo que dirían al verlos y comenzó a reír, contagiándola a ella.

- Coge la cartera. No quiero hacerlos esperar – le dijo Castle.

Como había hecho por la mañana, Castle le pidió a Beckett que se colocase el pañuelo de seda en los ojos para evitar que viese hacia donde se dirigían.

- ¿Es necesario que sigamos con esto?

- Sí, es necesario, así que colócatelo.

Beckett hizo lo que le pedía, realizando la misma operación que cuando fueron al jardín botánico: permanecer atenta a cualquier ruido u olor que le pudiese indicar donde la llevaba. Pero esta vez no tuvo tanta suerte y no supo averiguar nada.

- Los chicos no están esperando. Voy a quitarte el pañuelo.

Esta vez a Beckett le resultó más fácil acostumbrar sus ojos ya que el sol se estaba escondiendo y el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse.

- ¿La cabaña de mi padre? - le preguntó contrariada.

- Así es. Hoy es un día especial, hoy hace cinco años de nuestro primer beso y quería que lo celebráramos con nuestros amigos en una noche diferente y especial como lo es la fecha. Por eso le pedí a tu padre que nos dejase la casa, como aquella noche, ¿recuerdas?

- Cómo olvidarlo... - dijo Beckett dejando volar la imaginación hasta ese día.

* * *

_Era un día de comienzos de verano. Pese a ello, los días aun seguían siendo frescos; estaba siendo un año de bajas temperaturas._

- _Castle, ¿qué te ocurre? Es solo una cena con mi padre en la cabaña que tiene en el campo – le dijo mientras observaba a Castle conducir visiblemente nervioso._

_- Lo sé, no te preocupes, no me pasa nada – le mintió intentando disimular esos nervios ante lo que iba a suceder aquella noche._

_- Hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo. Ahora paso más tiempo en tu casa que en otro lugar, así que supongo que solo quiere vernos – le dijo para tranquilizarlo._

_Castle asintió y tras girar la cabeza para observala y dedicarle una sonrisa, volvió a centrar su atención en la carretera durante el resto del trayecto._

_Tras llegar al lugar indicado por Beckett, Castle aparcó y la invitó a salir del coche. Con ella de la mano, caminaron por una escalera de madera hasta la entrada de la casa._

- _Este lugar es precioso, nunca dejó de asombrarme – dijo Beckett respirando el aire puro del bosque - ¡Papá! - lo llamó una vez estuvo dentro de la casa - ¡Papá! - volvió a insistir al no obtener respuesta – Que raro – dijo extrañada de que su padre no contestase._

_- No es raro – dijo Castle, provocando que ella se girará para observarlo – Hace una semana fui a verlo y le pregunté si podía dejarme la casa un día para ti y para mi._

_- ¿Que has hecho qué?_

_- Llevamos semanas casi sin vernos. Aunque prácticamente vives en mi loft, yo siempre estoy de promociones y tú cada vez tienes más trabajo. Me apetecía disfrutar de un noche para los dos solos._

_Beckett se acercó a él y lo besó con ternura hasta que el beso fue tomando otro rumbo._

- _Espera, o no llegaremos a cenar – le pidió Castle_

_- ¿Y a quién le importa la cena?_

_- A mi – le dijo, desconcertándola – Vamos, he pedido la cena en uno de los mejores restaurante de la ciudad._

_Cuando se dirigieron al salón, un maître los hizo pasar retirándole a Beckett la silla para que se sentase._

- _¿Desde cuando mi padre tiene un restaurante en esta casa?_

_- Desde hoy – le dijo con una sonrisa._

_Castle había trasladado el personal del restaurante a la casa tras pagar una cuantiosa cantidad de dinero. De ese modo estuvieron perfectamente atendidos durante todo la noche, disfrutando de los deliciosos manjares que el restaurante preparaba. Tras el postre, Castle tomó a Beckett de la mano por encima de la mesa._

- _¿Te apetece salir a dar un paseo? - le preguntó._

_Beckett asintió_

- _Vamos – le dijo ella._

_Salieron de la cabaña de madera por la puerta trasera de la casa, el lugar donde las vistas eran mejores._

_El bosque les ofrecía cobijo en una noche de luna llena donde las estrellas eran las firmes protagonistas._

_Castle tomó a Beckett de la mano y caminó con ella hasta el borde del pequeño riachuelo que discurría por el lado oeste de la casa. Con ese idílico paisaje, Castle la hizo girar quedando frente a ella._

- _Kate, si te he tenido engañada y le he pedido a tu padre que nos dejase la casa no era solo para que disfrutásemos de la noche. Kate, cuando te conocí tuve la sensación de haber descubierto a la persona indicada. Si estuve junto a ti cuatro años pese a tu insistencia por no ver lo evidente fue porque me enamoré de ti. No sabría decirte en que momento ocurrió eso, porque desde el primer instante me tuviste hechizado. Sé que a veces pudo ser irritante, que puedo ponerte de los nervios, pero también sé que no hay otra persona que te haga reír como yo, que te anime y esté a tu lado como yo, que te quiera como yo. Kate, quiero que siempre seas la primera persona en quien piense antes de irme a dormir. Quiero poder hacerte feliz el resto de mi vida, y quiero que me dejes la oportunidad de hacerlo. Te garantizo que habrá épocas difíciles y te garantizo que en algún momento uno de los dos o los dos querremos dejarlo todo. Pero también te garantizo que si no te pido que seas mía, me arrepentiré durante el resto de mi vida. Porque sé en lo más profundo de mi ser, que estás hecha para mí._

_Castle sacó una caja y la abrió, dejando a la vista de Beckett un sencillo anillo de oro blanco con una montura entrelazada y un pequeño diamante en el centro._

_Con lágrimas en los ojos, Beckett asintió y Castle le colocó el anillo. El escritor la tomó entre sus brazos y mientras caminaba con ella hacia la cabeza se fundieron en un apasionado besó._

* * *

- Tenías todo muy bien preparado, tanto como esta noche – le dijo Beckett tras recordar aquella la pedida de matrimonio de hacía un año.

- Todo menos el hecho de que comenzase a llover. Por suerte, nosotros ya estábamos en la habitación cuando eso ocurrió – dijo haciéndola reír – Vamos, los chicos se deben estar impacientando.

- Espera – le dijo agarrándolo de la mano para evitar que bajase del coche para besarlo con ímpetu – Gracias por este día. Gracias por todos los días que estás a mi lado.

- Siempre.

* * *

**Todo lo que describo del Jardón Botánico de Brooklyn es real**

La declaración de Castle es una mezcla mia y de la declaración de Richard Gere a Julia Roberts en la película "Novia a la fuga".


	6. ¿Lujuria?

Amanecía con tonos violetas que se mezclaban en la espesura del bosque. El sol luchaba por salir pero las estrellas aun gobernaban en el inmenso cielo en un intento por alargar lo mayor posible la noche, el momento en el que ellas reinaban. Los tonos violetas dejaron paso a los anaranjados y las estrellas se vieron relegadas a un segundo plano para darle paso a esos rayos del sol que se abrían camino. El la cabaña de madera, la brisa fresca entraba por la pequeña ventana de la habitación, refrescándola.

Beckett despertó sintiendo el aire sobre su cuerpo y se estremeció. Castle, que permanecía dormido, la atrajo hacia él y ella se dejó hacer, sintiendo como el calor de su cuerpo la calentaba. Se acurrucó entre sus protectores brazos mientras el sonido del pequeño riachuelo que bordeaba la casa le inundaba los sentidos y entonces pensó en lo que diría él de estar despierto.

"Ese sonido del agua discurriendo entre las rocas que regulan su cauce me hace creer que estamos en un bosque lleno de hadas y de trolls, de seres mágicos donde todo puede ser posible".

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al pensar en sus locas ideas que siempre la hacían reír. Esa forma de arrancarle una sonrisa incluso en los peores momentos, de animarla y hacerle creer que incluso cuando el día parece gris, siempre aparece un claro por donde los rayos del sol pueden discurrir, esa manera de mitigar la pesadez que su trabajo conlleva, era una delas virtudes que mayor valor tenía para ella desde que lo conoció, y él parecía ser consciente de esto al no desistir en ningún momento de verla sonreír pese a que las circunstancias por invitaran a ello.

Giró entre los brazos de Castle para contemplarlo mientras dormía, en esos breves minutos en los que podía disfrutar de él sin que su turbadora mirada la atrapara y la dejara fuera de juego.

Su respiración acompasada y su sonrisa traviesa le hizo preguntarse sobre lo que estaría soñando, antes de pasar la mano por su pelo para jugar con él entre sus dedos. Un trueno interrumpió la calma existente hasta ese momento para dar lugar a un cántico rítmico y constante sobre el gran bosque.

- Mmm, ¿qué ha sido eso? - preguntó Castle aun somnoliento.

- Un trueno y parece que viene acompañado de una intensa lluvia – dijo mientras se incorporaba para escuchar el sonido de las gotas al golpear sobre las hojas de los árboles – Me encanta como suena la tormenta mientras estoy aquí, contigo – le fue diciendo mientras se ponía a horcajadas sobre Castle para besarlo.

- ¿No deberíamos levantarnos para ir a trabajar? - le fue diciendo mientras la besaba – No creo que Gates nos deje un día más de descanso.

- ¿Lo dices en serio, Castle? - le preguntó mientras se sentaba para observarlo – Porque yo tenía pensado hacer un poco de ejercicio antes de irnos – le dijo con una pícara sonrisa mientras volvía a sus labios.

- Me ha convencido, inspectora – le dijo mientras la tomaba por la cintura y la hacia girar en la cama, de modo que quedase protegida bajo el cuerpo del escritor para llenarla de besos con los que comenzarían la sesión.

* * *

La normalidad se iba apoderando de la comisaría 12th, que había visto como el caos de los días anteriores disminuía considerablemente en las últimas veinticuatro horas.

Las puertas del ascensor de la planta de homicidios se abrieron para dejar paso a la inspectora y su leal compañero.

- Llega tarde, Beckett – le dijo Gates mientras pasaba por allí de camino a su despacho seguida de Esposito y Ryan – Solo os di el día de ayer de permiso. Ya sabe que no voy a consentir que le afecte en su trabajo – le dijo dirigiéndose a Castle – Ya se lo avisé. Espero que esto no vuelva a ocurrir – dijo devolviéndole una mirada amenazadora a los dos.

- Debería tomar All-Bran, a ver si así se le quita ese agrio carácter que tiene – le susurró Castle a Beckett.

- ¿Decían algo? - preguntó Gates girando sobre sus talones para enfrentarlos.

- Que no volverá a ocurrir, señor – dijo Beckett.

Gates se volvió y siguió caminando hacia su despacho.

Beckett quiso matar a Castle con la mirada en ese momento y este tragó sonoramente antes de caminar tras ella en silencio hacia su escritorio.

- Chicos, ¿tenemos algo nuevo sobre el caso de Nick Barry?

Ryan alzó la cabeza dejando lo que estaba haciendo para prestarle toda su atención.

- Parece que la vida de Nick es más complicada de lo que nos han querido hacer ver – dijo Ryan.

- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Se dedicaba a investigar tiburones mutantes? - dijo llevándose la mano a la boca para ahogar un grito de alegría ante su nueva teoría.

Beckett lo fulminó con la mirada e inmediatamente cambió su expresión colocando ambos codos en la mesa, haciéndole entender a Ryan que lo escucharía sin decir nada más.

Beckett negó con la cabeza y se giró hacia el detective.

- Nick no estaba deprimido solo por su trabajo ¿Os suena el nombre de Elsa Fincher?

- Fue uno de los asesinatos más sonados del año pasado – dijo Castle – Elsa Fincher fue encontrada... ¡No puede ser! - exclamó interrumpiendo su propia narración.

- Eso mismo pensé yo – dijo Ryan.

- ¿Qué ocurre chicos? - preguntó Beckett que no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

- ¿No has escuchado hablar del asesinato de Elsa Fincher? - le preguntó Castle.

- No tengo tiempo para estar pendiente de todo lo que ocurre en Nueva York con este trabajo que tengo, Castle – le dijo exasperada.

- Elsa Fincher era la nueva Darwin de la biología, una revolucionaria dispuesta a cambiar la visión que la ciudadanía tiene sobre los fondos marinos – comenzó Castle - Hace un año fue encontrada decapitada en el puerto pesquero de Nueva York. La comunidad científica se reveló contra lo sucedido y se tomaron la justicia por su mano en búsqueda del culpable.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - le preguntó Beckett.

- Digamos que no fueron muy benevolentes con aquellos que consideraron sospechosos. Los hospitales tuvieron mucho trabajo las semanas siguientes a la muerte de Elsa. La justicia concluyó que el asesino fue el padre, Donald Fincher, un alcohólico al que ese día se le vio discutir con su hijo. Sin embargo, la comunidad científica nunca se conformó con la sentencia.

- Su caso, sobre todo el modo en que fue hallada y el que fuese compañera de profesión, me hizo recordar al caso de Nick. Busqué por internet y, aunque no era partidaria de airear su vida privada, encontré algunas fotos de ella en compañía de Nick que aseguraban que eran la nueva pareja del año.

- Pero su jefe nos dijo que no le había visto nunca con una mujer – dijo Castle.

- Y puede ser cierto – contestó Castle – De ser verdad que existía esa relación, los dos la mantenían en secreto, nadie sabía nada de ello. No hay fotos a excepción de la que encontré ni personas que los vieran juntos.

- ¿Por qué motivo dos personas sin compromiso alguno decidirían mantener una relación en secreto?

- Eso es lo que tenemos que averiguar, Castle – le dijo Beckett mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía hacia el ascensor - ¿Vienes? - le preguntó.

Castle se levantó como un resorte de la silla y caminó a paso rápido hacia la inspectora, quien había pulsado el botón del ascensor y esperaba a que las puertas de este se abrieran. El escritor se colocó a su lado y entró con ella.

Unos segundos después, cuando dejaron de ver a los inspectores y solo estaban ellos dos, Beckett acorraló a Castle contra la pared del ascensor y empezó a besarlo con urgencia. Este se dejaba hacer, sorprendido por la actitud de la inspectora y maravillado a la vez.

Beckett le rodeó la cintura con sus piernas y él la alzó colocando sus manos bajo el trasero de la inspectora. Las manos de Beckett jugaban con el pelo de Castle, atrayéndolo hacia ella con posesión, con fiereza. Jugó con sus labios mordiéndolos, besándolos, volviéndolo loco.

- Sabía que tenías toda una fiera dentro – le dijo entre sus labios.

Pero igual que empezó, acabó y Beckett se separó de él dejándolo atónito, sin palabras, excitado y con la respiración entrecortada.

- ¿Pero qué...?

- Así aprenderás a comportarte – lo interrumpió mientras se giraba dándole la espalda para evitar que la viera sonreír.

- Eres muy mala – le susurró acercándose a ella – Esta me la cobraré.

Beckett intentó controlarse cuando lo sintió tras ella, haciéndole notar la excitación que había provocado en él. Se maldijo por haber empezado aquel juego que estaba comenzando a torturarla. Se hizo acopio de la escasa fuerza que le quedaba e intento parecer serena cuando las palabras salieron de su boca.

- Vamos a ver a Lanie, a ver si tiene algo que nos pueda ayudar con el caso.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Beckett agradeció la bocanada de aire fresco que la inundó.

Castle la seguía muy cerca, rozándola deliberadamente, provocándola, pero ella no se dejaba embaucar.

- ¡Lanie! - la llamo tras abrir las puertas abatibles de la morgue – Que raro, no está aquí – dijo tras unos segundos en los que nadie contestó.

- Quizás los chicos sepan algo – le dijo Castle que seguía tras ella - ¿Subimos? - le tentó con picardía.

- Tengo una idea mejor. Vamos a llamarlos, así nos ahorramos el tener que subir – le contestó para evitar una situación como la que ella misma había provocado minutos antes que se había vuelto en su contra.

Castle parecía decepcionado pero decidió no decir nada.

- Ryan, ¿sabes si Lanie ha venido hoy a trabajar? - le preguntó Beckett mientras ponía el manos libres de su teléfono para que Castle lo pudiera oír.

- No lo sé, jefa. Esta mañana no la he visto. Quizás Esposito te podría contestar mejor – le dijo provocando que en la cara de Castle se dibujase una sonrisa – pero desde que llegasteis no sé donde se ha metido. No contesta al teléfono y nadie de la comisaría parecer haberlo visto.

- Seguramente estén juntos – aventuró Castle tras las continuas idas y venidas que había tenido la pareja en el último año.

- Puede ser – respondió Beckett – pero prefiero asegurarme. La llamaré por teléfono. Si sabes algo de Esposito o de Lanie avísame, Ryan.

- Claro, Beckett – dijo el inspector antes de que Beckett colgase.

La inspectora comenzó a dar vueltas por la morgue a dar vueltas por la morgue mientras marcaba el número de la forense. Castle comprobó como la Beckett comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa a medida que pasaban los segundos y Lanie no cogía el teléfono.

- Castle, esto no me gusta. Lanie siempre me coge las llamadas y nunca falta al trabajo, incluso aunque esté mala ella viene y no se va hasta que le echo la bronca. No es propio de ella esto, tengo una mala sensación.

- No te preocupes – le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y le rodeaba la cintura con sus brazos – Seguro que está con Esposito y por eso no te coge la llamada.

Beckett asintió en un intento por hacerle creer que su respuesta la había tranquilizado, sin embargo, no era así.

Beckett conocía a Lanie, era su confidente, su consejera, su mejor amiga, y sabía que algo no iba bien. No tenía pruebas y seguramente de ser otra persona quien estuviese en esa situación diría que son simples conjeturas y apoyaría la idea de Castle. Sin embargo, estaban hablando de Lanie y eso le hacía imposible pensar con lógica. Los sentimientos y las emociones eran superiores a ella, incontrolables y, por algún motivo, le llevaban a saber que ahí pasaba algo más.

- Necesito ir a su apartamento – dijo finalmente – Necesito comprobar que está bien.

- No sé si, después de lo que nos dijo la dama de hiero, lo más acertado es dejar la comisaría – al ver el semblante serio de Beckett se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos y ese impulso que le nacía cuando la veía triste por hacer lo posible para que sonriera - … pero ya nos encargaremos de las consecuencias a la vuelta – le dijo ganándose un atisbo de sonrisa y un beso de Beckett.


	7. Convicción

El tráfico, como cada mañana, llenaba las carreteras de Nueva York, siendo necesario conocer bien las calles para poder llegar con relativa rapidez al destino. Por su profesión, Beckett era capaz de reproducir el mapa de la ciudad con los ojos cerrados, así que no le fue difícil sortear el embotellamiento de La Quinta Avenida para llegar a la calle Broadway, donde escasos coches circulaban.

A su lado, Castle la observaba queriendo hablar en varias ocasiones, pero finalmente siempre se arrepentía y volvía a mirar al frente.

- A ver, Castle, ¿qué te pasa?

- ¿Por qué ha de pasarme algo?

- Porque llevas desde que salimos de la comisaría sin quitarme la vista de encima. Suéltalo ya.

- Vale, pero luego no quiero que me amenaces con la pistola – dijo tragando antes de comenzar a hablar – Paula me llamó esta mañana. Mi último libro de la saga Nikki Heat está teniendo más ventas que los anteriores, es el más vendido de los últimos tres meses y la editorial está muy contenta con los resultados. Por eso... - se revolvió el pelo pensando como continuar – Paula me ha pedido que vaya a mi última entrevista sobre Nikki Heat. La decisión no es suya, sino que viene de arriba, y quieren que tú asistas conmigo.

- ¿No se te habrá ocurrido aceptar? - le preguntó dirigiéndole una dura mirada.

- No tenía otra opción, no pararían hasta que aceptase.

- ¡Richard! - le dijo enfadada – Ya sabes que no me gusta mezclarme en ese mundo.

- Lo siento, Kate ¿Qué podía hacer yo?

- Negarte, para empezar – viendo como bajaba la mirada pensó que quizás había sido demasiado dura con él – Ahora tenemos algo que solucionar. Esta noche lo hablamos – le dijo suavizando el tono de voz.

Castle elevó el rostro, encontrándose con los ojos de ella. La conexión fue inmediata, aun eran incapaces de mantenerse en sus posturas cuando sus ojos se encontraban. Beckett desvió la mirada hacia la carretera, no podía dejarse ganar por esos perturbadores ojos azules. Castle volvió a mirar al frente, pero esta vez con una sonrisa en sus labios al saber que había ganado y que esa noche ella intentaría poner miles de excusas que, finalmente, acabarían cayendo por su propio peso.

El resto del trayecto transcurrió en silencio, el cual sólo era interrumpido cuando Beckett giraba hacia una nueva calle y se encontraba con un embotellamiento, lo que le llevaba a soltar innumerables improperios poco propios de ella. Castle trataba de calmarla, pero resultaba en vano. El trayecto de la comisaría a la casa de la forense, que en días normales se podía hacer en 20 minutos, se convirtió en una pesadilla cuando un accidente de tráfico le hizo desviarse, llegando casi una hora después a su destino.

- No ha estado mal el paseo turístico – bromeó Castle cuando la inspectora aparcó enfrente de la casa de su amiga.

- No estoy para bromas, Richard.

Viendo el temor en los ojos de ella, el escritor la tomó de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella para caminar hacia la casa de Lanie.

Era un barrio moderno cercano a la comisaría. Lanie le había contado una vez a Beckett que la casa se le salía de presupuesto cuando la adquirió, pero el encanto de la zona, rodeada de vegetación, y la cercanía al trabajo, hizo que no se lo pensara y la comprara.

Una casa de color marfil destacaba del resto por una frondosa zona ajardinada que la cubría.

- Es aquí – le dijo Beckett a Castle.

- Bonita casa – respondió el escritor.

La inspectora abrió la cancela, dirigiéndose por un camino de piedras hacia la puerta.

Castle se colocó tras ella y esta llamó, golpeándola con los nudillos. Nada, ni un ruido. Todo permaneció en silencio, aumentando la angustia de Beckett. Se echó hacia atrás para poder ver a través de las ventanas de la casa, pero estas permanecían a oscuras.

- Déjame a mi – Castle se adelantó a ella y volvió a llamar, haciendo fuerza con el puño de la mano en la puerta, generando un gran ruido en el barrio, que permanecía en silencio – Esto da escalofrío – reconoció Castle.

Beckett permanecía tras él y cuando este se giró, la vio temblar. Parecía aterrada, tanto que el escritor sintió la necesidad de abrazarla y hacer que ese miedo se desvaneciera. La inspectora se dejó arropar por los fuertes brazos de Castle, impregnándose de su fragancia, haciéndole sentir con las fuerzas necesarias para averiguar lo que estaba sucediendo.

Beckett se separó de Castle y le dio un cálido beso, antes de agacharse y levantar el felpudo para tomar una pequeña llave que había bajo él.

- La llave de repuesto, por si pasa algo – informó a Castle mientras la introducía en la cerradura.

Con una vuelta de llave, la puerta se abrió y, tras respirar profundamente, Beckett sacó su arma caminando con el brazo extendido y la pistola en sus manos. En momentos como aquel en el que dejaba de lado a la persona para convertirse en la profesional inspectora que era, la adrenalina solía hacer acto de presencia impregnando cada poro de su piel, llevándola a un nivel que solo situaciones como esas podían lograr. Sin embargo nada de eso sentía ahora. La angustia atenazaba cada músculo de su cuerpo, tensándola de un modo que le resultaba difícil sostener el arma y moverse con agilidad.

Porque no se trataba de una persona desconocida para ella, a diferencia del resto de veces que había tenido que acudir a una viviendo en alguno de sus muchos casos y porque esperaba que este no fuese uno de ellos. Solo pensarlo le helaba la sangre y reducía toda esa pericia policial que había adquirido con los años en esquirlas. Y es que inevitablemente, en esta ocasión, la fría detective Kate Beckett se veía recluida por Kate, por la persona de carne y hueso que en ese momento temía por lo que le hubiese sucedido a su amiga y a la persona que consideraba su hermano.

Un carraspeo a su espalda le hizo darse cuenta que llevaba varios segundos petrificada delante de la puerta de la habitación de la forense, la cual permanecía cerrada. Se reprendió a su misma por su falta de profesionalidad, pues de haber habido alguien en aquella casa, no le hubiese sido difícil atacarla sin que se hubiese percatado de ello.

Respiró profundamente y tomó con fuerza el pomo entre sus manos, girándolo levemente. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Castle para que se colocase tras ella y cuando este lo hizo, con el brazo flexionado aguantando la pistola, abrió rápidamente la puerta.

- Policía de Nueva York – gritó tras entrar en la estancia.

- Pero que c... - frente a la inspectora, dos personas se movían en la cama para observar quien había osado entrar de esa forma en la habitación - ¿Beckett? ¿Castle?

- ¿Se puede saber a qué ha venido eso, Kate? - preguntó una aireada Lanie tapándose con la sábana.

- ¿Que a qué ha venido eso? - una sonrisa irónica apareció en sus labios mientras caminaba a lo largo de la habitación – Me paso el día preocupada por ti, temiendo que algo te hubiese sucedido, ¿y a ti sólo se te ocurre preguntar eso? ¿Por qué no me cogías el teléfono?

- ¿A ti que te parece? - se burló la forense – Vamos Kate, te creía más lista ¿Acaso tú me coges las llamadas cuando estás con el escritor?

- Eso es diferente ¿Sabes el miedo que he pasado? - la miró a los ojos para encontrarse con una Lanie sorprendida al no esperarse sus palabras, pero, ¿qué podía esperar? Era su amiga y se preocupaba por ella – Nunca te has ausentado del trabajo ¡Podrías haber avisado! – le dijo tratando de calmarse para que sus palabras no resultasen tan duras.

Estaba enfadada con ella, pero no podía evitar sentir como todo el nerviosismo y el miedo se disipaba y en su lugar se instalaba la alegría de saber que estaba bien.

- Creo que podríamos hablar de esto más tarde – dijo Castle a su espalda, dirigiendo la mirada hacia Esposito y Lanie que seguían envueltos en las sábanas.

- Os necesito en la comisaría, no voy a hacerme responsable si Gates no os ve en vuestros puestos de trabajo – les dijo antes de dirigirles una fulminante mirada y salir de la habitación, seguida por Castle.

- ¿Crees que se le pasará? - escuchó preguntarle Esposito a Lanie – Nunca la había visto así, parecía realmente preocupada.

- Hablaré con ella. No hay nada que una cena de chicas no pueda arreglar.

Beckett salió de la casa con paso firme, sin mirar atrás, sintiéndose una imbécil por no haberse imaginado lo que sucedía. Todos se habían planteado la posibilidad de que estuviesen ocupados jugando a perder la cordura, pero ella había pensado en lo peor. Se dijo a si misma que debía tomarse unas vacaciones, no podía ir por ahí pensando que cuando alguien no contestase a sus llamadas, estaba en serio peligro.

Castle caminaba a su lado, en silencio, temiendo decir algo que alentara a la bestia que Beckett llevaba dentro a salir de nuevo. Creía conocer todas sus facetas, haber visto sus mil y una expresiones, pero sin duda estaba claro que había errado al creerlo. Beckett había estado tan convencida de que algo había sucedido que cuando les vio quiso gritarles y sacar toda esa angustia que llevaba dentro, sorprendiéndolo ante su mirada llena de rabia y, al mismo tiempo, alegría.

La rodeó por la cintura sin decir una palabra. Ella giró su rostro en busca de sus ojos y le devolvió una cálida mirada, agradeciéndole sin palabras que le dejase espacio para relajarse.

De vuelta a la comisaría el tráfico había disminuido considerablemente, algo poco habitual a aquellas horas, así que Beckett, sabedora de ello, aprovechó el momento y piso el acelerador para llegar cuando antes a la comisaría. Necesitaba tener la mente ocupada o acabaría gritando o soltando algún improperio por cualquier nimiedad. Hoy no estaba para no hacer nada, tenía que volver al trabajo.

La 12th parecía una comisaría fantasma. Los pasillos estaban desiertos, nada ni nadie parecía querer perturbar la sepulcral calma impropia de un lugar como aquel, como si aquello fuese un milagro del que todos eran conscientes.

El sonido hueco de los tacones de la inspectora sobre el suelo rompía la tranquilidad que se respiraba, algo que ella mentalmente agradecía. Esa sensación de paz en su lugar de trabajo, de algún modo inexplicable, le erizaba la piel, produciéndole escalofríos.

- Esto está muy silencioso – Castle, tras ella, materializó sus pensamientos en forma de palabras – Parece que no ha habido un caso nuevo ni algún dato sobre "El tiburón", a juzgar por la poca actividad de hoy.

Beckett asintió, dirigiéndose hacia su mesa mientras Castle tomaba asiento en el que desde hacia varios años era su lugar en la comisaría, junto a ella.

Su presencia, a escasos centímetros de su rostro, podía llegar a desquiciarla cuando comenzaba con algunas de sus descabelladas teorías, tirando por tierra todos los argumentos racionales con los que ella trataba de rebatirle. Sin embargo, ganaba esa parte de él que con el tiempo se había convertido en su salvavidas, ese lado divertido que incluso a veces rayaba lo inverosímil, haciéndole amena las arduas horas de trabajo.

A su espalda, escuchó una serie de pasos dirigiéndose hacia ella e instintivamente se giró.

- ¿Han preguntado por nosotros? - preocupado, Esposito se colocó frente a ellos con Lanie a su lado.

- Acabamos de llegar y parece que estamos solos – dijo Castle, ya que Beckett no parecía estar dispuesto a ser quien rompiese el silencio.

- Ey, tío, ¿dónde estabas? - preguntó Ryan a su compañero tras salir del ascensor y dirigirse hacia ellos.

- No quieras saberlo – le dijo Castle.

- ¿Pero qué...? - quiso preguntar preguntar Ryan, pero fue interrumpido por la inspectora, incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo.

- Hemos encontrado a los dos en la cama de Lanie. El resto, puedes imaginártelo – le dijo ofuscada.

- ¿Qué habéis ido a casa de Lanie, habéis entrado en su habitación y estaban...? - no pudo seguir la frase antes de romper en sonoras carcajadas.

Todos se le quedaron mirando, hasta que Castle comenzó a ver la situación desde el punto de vista del inspector, dejando que la risa lo invadiera. Poco a poco, todos se contagiaron de esa divertida atmósfera e incluso Beckett acabó soltando toda la tensión acumulada en forma de una cascada de risas.

- ¿Se puede saber qué ocurre? - Gates salió de su despacho observando la escena con notable enfado - ¿Acaso les he dado permiso para descansar? - preguntó elevando el tono de voz para hacerse oír – Les quiero en sus puestos de trabajo, ¡ya! Los casos no se resuelven solos – les dijo antes de volver a su despacho dando un portazo.

Lo que ninguno sabía es que Gates, aprovechando la poco actividad de la comisaría, había dejado la puerta de su despacho entreabierta, lo que le permitió escuchar la conversación. Tras sentarse en su silla, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al imaginarse la situación que minutos antes se había producido en casa de la forense.

- Se acabó la fiesta chicos, ya habéis oído a la dama de hierro – dijo Castle con un atisbo de sonrisa en su cara, lo que hizo que se ganara una colleja por parte de Beckett – Au – se llevó la mano a la zona dolorida, frotándola en un intento de aliviar la quemazón que le había producido.

Con una sonrisa, todos volvieron a sus puestos de trabajo, tratando de averiguar que motivo tendría la víctima y la que fue su pareja en ocultar aquella relación que, en apariencia, parecía tan normal como cualquier otra.

* * *

La inspectora se descalzó y se acomodó en el sofá, entre los mullidos cojines, perdiéndose entre ellos. Dejó que la invadiera esa calma que se respiraba, cerrando los ojos como si de algún modo eso le proporcionara una paz sobrecogedora e inexplicable. Con uno de sus sentidos fuera de juego, el resto se agudizaban en un intento por suplir las carencias de estar a oscuras.

El sonido de la cafetera y el aroma que dejaba salir la envolvió por completo, haciéndole esbozar una sonrisa. Escuchó unos pasos alejarse de la cocina y dirigirse a su encuentro con lentitud, algo que el constante tintineo de las tazas de porcelana sobre los platos le hizo comprender.

Se hundió aun más entre los cojines y subió las piernas al sofá, rodeándolas con sus brazos. Sintió como su fragancia se colaba por cada poro de su piel, haciéndole sentir en casa. Abrió los ojos y lo encontró de pie, a su lado.

- Te veías tan agotada que no quise molestarte – le dijo casi en un susurro, como si temiese romper la tranquilidad en la que había estado sumida. Se sentó a su lado y le tendió una de las tazas.

- Necesitaba estos minutos – se acercó a él, con cuidado de no derramar el café, y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho. Castle pasó su brazo izquierdo alrededor de su mujer, atrayéndola hacia él – Este caso está resultando ser más difícil de lo que esperaba.

- Me parece muy raro que nadie supiese nada de su relación. Es imposible que en dos años que duró, pudiesen tenerlo en secreto. Míranos a nosotros – Beckett elevó su rostro con curiosidad por saber que diría a continuación – Hasta Gates lo averiguó sin necesidad de que le dijésemos nada.

- Y yo me pregunto por que será... - se incorporó para dejar la taza de café en la mesa – Vamos Richard, no todo el mundo se lo pone tan fácil a la gente que le rodea.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que es culpa mía? - preguntó haciéndose el sorprendido.

- Yo no he dicho eso – una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios.

- Serás... - Castle la atrapó entre sus brazos y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, mientras ella se retorcía sin poder dejar de reír.

- Para Rick... por favor.

Castle le permitió que recobrara la respiración y tras ello, Beckett volvió a dejar caer la cabeza sobre su pecho.

- Ya que me culpas de ser el causante de que todos supiesen que estábamos juntos, quiero que lo hagas con razón, por eso vendrás conmigo a la entrevista. Así todos sabrán que eres mi mujer.

- Primero fue el cambiarme de apellidos y ahora es la entrevista, y tu motivo sigue siendo el mismo. De verdad Rick, ahora no, estoy muy cansada ¿No podemos dejar esta conversación para mañana?

- Ah no, de eso nada. No creas que aplazándola vas a conseguir que me dé por vencido.

Castle la abrazó y le dio un tierno beso en la frente, sabiendo que Beckett no cedería bajo presión. Conocía sus puntos débiles y sabía que se la ganaba dándole espacio.

- Vale Rick, tú ganas.

- ¿Así de fácil? - había esperado que cediera, más bien, sabía que lo haría, pero no sin ponerle alguna excusa y hacerle insistir.

- Es un sí pero con condiciones – le susurró al oído con una pícara sonrisa, provocando que él tragara sonoramente.

"Era demasiado fácil para ser cierto", pensó Castle.

- ¿Y cuales son esas condiciones? - consiguió decir mientras notaba como la atmósfera se iba cargando, haciéndose cada vez más densa.

- Todo a su tiempo, Rick – le volvió a susurrar para acercarse a sus labios y besarlo con ímpetu, tomándolo por sorpresa.

"Ya habrá tiempo para averiguarlo", se dijo a si mismo antes de deslizar su mano bajo la camisa de Beckett, pero ella posó su mano sobre la de él, parando su recorrido.

- De eso nada, gatito. Esta noche mando yo – le dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior antes de sentarse sobre él – Te vas a arrepentir de no haberme preguntado antes de aceptar.


	8. El castigo

Como un día más, el sol daba los buenos días a los ciudadanos neoyorquinos con una gran luminosidad. El verano se acercaba y los días grises pasaban a ser un mero espejismo del que había sido un duro año.

Ryan y Esposito deambulaban de un lado a otro de la comisaría como alma en pena. Toda la 12th parecía haberse contagiado de aquel mal, llevándoles a minimizar el trabajo, como si los asesinos hubiesen decidido tomarse unas vacaciones y la ciudad de Nueva York estuviese exenta de crímenes por un tiempo.

Beckett era conocida por todos como una policía que buscaba pruebas para solucionar los casos sin dejarse llevar por sus impulsos, era envidiada por muchos por su buen hacer que le reportaba grandes resultados cuando de resolver crímenes se trataba. Sin embargo, esta vez era diferente. Tan solo al poner un pie en la comisaría supo que algo que no iba bien. Podía notar la pesadez con la que los detectives realizaban sus trabajos, algo que nunca antes había visto. Se sintió fuera de lugar, siendo incapaz de reconocer en lo que veía a su propia comisaría y eso le dio miedo. Un lugar como aquel no podía estar nunca con la guardia baja, no podían ser un blanco fácil de aquellos por lo que cada día se dejaban la piel para atrapar. Suponía que toda esa falta de interés que veía en las caras de sus compañeros tenía alguna explicación e iba a averiguarlo.

Castle miraba de un lado a otro mientras caminaba junto a Beckett. Pese a que no era su trabajo, aunque se empeñara en hacérselo creer a todos e incluso a él mismo, y que solo llevaba siete años en aquella comisaría, el escritor conocía bien el trabajo constante que allí se realizaba, algo que distaba de lo que estaba viendo.

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Kate? - le preguntó de modo que solo ella pudiese oírle - ¿Es que Gates ha sufrido alguna clase de mutación y ahora es una persona que os deja los días libres?

Kate miró inmediatamente en todas las direcciones, esperando que la capitana no estuviese cerca para oír lo que Castle había dicho.

- Da gracias de que no te haya oído – le susurró haciéndose la dura inspectora, aunque no podía evitar reírse ante sus absurdos comentarios – Vamos a hablar con Esposito y Ryan, así saldremos de duda.

Los inspectores estaban inmersos en documentos que revisaban con hastío, suspirando cada vez que pasaban a enfrascarse en un nuevo informe.

- Espo – llamó Beckett sin pararse a darle los buenos días - ¿qué ocurre aquí?

- ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó el aludido.

- Nunca he visto la comisaría así, parecéis zombies – dijo Castle, ganándose una reprobatoria mirada de Beckett.

- ¿Es que no os habéis enterado? - preguntó Ryan sin dar crédito a sus miradas de desconcierto – Han asesinado a uno de los nuestros.

- ¿Qué? - preguntaron la detective y el escritor al unísono - ¿Cómo? - Beckett no podía creer lo que su compañero había dicho.

- Morgan era uno de los detectives que estaba investigando la muerte de Elsa Fincher, la supuesta novia de nuestra víctima. Hemos tenido días de mucho trabajo, con varios casos por día, así que delegamos parte de la investigación a Nolan y Morgan – contestó Esposito.

- ¿Sabemos que ocurrió? - preguntó Beckett en su papel de inspectora. No podía dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos en ese momento, alguien debía tomar las riendas de aquella situación.

- Nolan y Morgan habían concertado una cita con Donald Fincher en la cárcel, donde lleva cumpliendo condena desde que su hija fue asesinada – explicó Ryan – Según nos ha contado Nolan, a él le surgió un problema familiar y tras hablarlo con Morgan, este decidió ir él solo a hablar con Donald. Eso fue lo último que Nolan supo de él. Hoy lo han encontrado en otro de los puertos de la ciudad asesinado del mismo modo que Elsa Fincher y Nick Barry.

- Alguien no quiere que se siga investigando – aventuro Castle – Esto se pone interesante.

- Castle, no estamos jugando – le advirtió Beckett – Debemos actuar con cuidado, no sabemos a quien nos enfrentamos.

Castle notó en su voz ese tono serio e imperativo que solía usar cuando algún caso comenzaba a complicarse. Sabía que en momentos como ese, Beckett prefería que él no estuviese junto a ella, sino con su familia, protegido de todo aquel riesgo que venía ligado a un caso de grandes dimensiones. Para ella suponía mayor presión el que él la siguiese y se involucrase en su trabajo, pero pese a ello, el escritor nunca se apartaba de su lado. Le gustaba tratar de inventar teorías que ella considera disparatadas y que le ayuda a buscar una razón lógica para refutar su idea, le gusta poder sacarla una sonrisa cuando la situación se vuelve complicada, le gusta poder llevarle un café cada mañana para empezar un nuevo día y, por encima de todo, le gusta estar para protegerla en situaciones de peligro. Puede que suene a locura, puede que muchos en su lugar no arriesgasen de ese modo su vida, puede que... El novelista sabe que habrá muchos que opinen que no valora su vida, pero también sabe que de conocerla, se tragarían lo que piensan. Jamás ha conocido a nadie con esa fuerza, tenacidad, capacidad de superación, valentía y necesidad de hacer justicia. Nadie ha conseguido despertar en él ese amor que siente por la detective. Creyó estar enamorado tanto de Gina como de Meredith cuando se casó con ellas, pero ahora sabe que el amor verdadero solo lo ha experimentado con ella, con la que desde hace un año es su mujer, con Kate.

Esta vez no va a ser diferente al resto, esta vez no la dejará sola porque, aunque suene irónico, siente que estando junto a ella, nada malo le va a pasar, porque no necesita haberse unido al cuerpo de policía para dar su vida por ella, porque no hay nada ni nadie que le impida protegerla y salvarla del peligro aunque fuese poniéndose él en riesgo, un riesgo que asumía sin pensárselo si con ello conseguía que estuviese a salvo.

- No voy a irme a ningún lado – le respondió a aquellas palabras que sabía que surcaban por su mente – No voy a dejarte sola.

- Entonces me tocará soportar tus teorías durante todo el trayecto – bufó y Castle sonrió, sabiendo que ese era su modo de darle las gracias – Espero que te comportes – le dijo como si de un niño pequeño se tratase.

- No tendrás ninguna queja de mí.

Beckett se centró en sus ojos durante una milésima de segundo, lo suficiente como para que se mar en calma le transmitiese toda esa paz y tranquilidad gracias a la cual podía navegar incluso a contracorriente. Se podía perder en la inmensidad de aquel mar azul, sintiéndose a flote, como si tuviese un salvavidas que le protegiese de hundirse en la espiral que las corrientes crean en los océanos.

Es su océano, ese en el que se puede sumergir sin miedos, en el que la inseguridad a caer ha desaparecido, ese en el que disfruta cada día del año sin importar la estación del año, ya que cada una de ellas conlleva algo especial.

Sonríe al recordar como años atrás le daba miedo nadar, creyendo que habría algún tiburón que le pudiese atacar y, sin embargo, ahora no quiere hacer otra cosa que no sea divertirse en esas aguas azules mientras nada e incluso bucea.

Desvía la mirada, perdiendo esa calma que la ha invadido durante una fracción de segundos, y se gira hacia los detectives.

- Ryan, Esposito, necesito que vayáis al lugar del crimen de Morgan. Hablad con las personas de la zona, buscad testigos, investigad si hay cámaras por los alrededores,... Tratad de encontrar pruebas que puedas esclarecer su muerte. Castle y yo iremos a hablar con Donald, quizá el pueda ayudarnos.

El moreno asintió, dirigiéndose hacia su escritorio para tomar su chaqueta antes de salir con Ryan en dirección al ascensor.

- ¿En serio crees que Donald nos va a ayudar? - le preguntó Castle a Beckett.

- ¿Y por qué no iba a hacerlo?

- No tiene sentido que de saber algo, se lo haya mantenido callado durante tantos años... A no ser que...

- ¿Qué? - preguntó Beckett esperando escuchar una de sus absurdas teorías.

- Que Donald estuviese amenazado y por eso no haya hablado.

Beckett se pasó su mano derecha por el pelo, echándoselo hacia atrás.

- En ese caso, puede que Donald haya sido acusado por algo que no hizo... - comenzó Beckett.

- … y aunque él trato de demostrar su inocencia al comienzo, poco a poco dejaría de hacerlo, porque...

- Supo que llevaron a cabo las amenazas – concluyeron los dos a la vez, provocando que en sus rostros apareciese una sonrisa.

- Debemos irnos y tratar de hablar con Donald.

Castle asintió y se colocó junto a ella, caminando hacia el ascensor.

Beckett pulsó el botón pero la cabina parecía no querer bajar. Ambos se quedaron mirando al frente, esperando que las puertas se abrieran.

- ¿Sabes en que estoy pensando ahora? - le susurró Castle a Beckett al oído. Esta negó – En tu tortura de anoche...

- Te lo merecías.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Fuiste muy cruel conmigo.

- Lo que fui es bastante benevolente – respondió la detective con una amplia sonrisa.

* * *

_Beckett se sentía poderosa sabiendo que era capaz de volver loco a Castle, así que decidió aprovecharse de ello. Su boca se apoderó de la del escritor, tomando el control, buscando con su lengua la de él, saboreando cada rincón de esa boca sin la que no podía vivir. Sintió las manos del escritor deslizándose por su espalda y, esta vez, no lo detuvo. Siguió ahondando en ese beso, sintiendo como su temperatura corporal comenzaba a aumentar considerablemente. Castle trataba de cambiar el rumbo, siendo él quien llevase el control, pero Beckett no estaba dispuesta a ello, lo que le hizo saber mordiendo su labio inferior. Cuando el aire comenzaba a faltarles, la inspectora se separó, fijando sus ojos en los de él, que mostraban una tonalidad azul oscuro. Beckett se levantó del regazo de Castle tendiéndole la mano. El escritor la tomó y se vio arrastrado por ella, quien tiró de él provocando que sus cuerpos se unieran, quedando sus labios a escasos milímetros. La respiración de ambos se entremezclaba en aquel condensado y soporífero calor que sus cuerpos emanaban. Sus bocas volvieron a encontrarse como si hiciese años que no lo hacían, devorándose sin piedad. _

_Sin separarse, andaron hacia la habitación de Castle. Beckett agradeció hacerse aprendido el camino de memoria en el tiempo que llevaba junto a él, lo que evito que acabasen dándose de bruces con alguna de las paredes o mobiliario del loft. Sin dejar de besarse, Beckett le quitó la chaqueta que Castle aun llevaba, para luego él hacer lo posible, estando de espaldas, para abrir la puerta de su habitación._

_Castle creyó que estaba en alguno de sus sueños, dejándose llevar a la gloria por su musa, pero cuando entraron en la habitación y ella lo empujó hacia la cama, supo que lo que estaba viviendo era real._

_El novelista apoyó los brazos en la cama, flexionándolos para mantener el cuello erguido y poder ver a Beckett, quien se contoneaba hacia él. Al llegar a la cama, colocó ambas rodillas a los lados del cuerpo del escritor y comenzó a andar apoyando las manos en el mullido colchó hasta que sus labios estuvieron a la altura de los de él._

_- Prepárate para una noche intensa – le susurró al oído, provocándolo._

_Solo había empezado y el escritor ya notaba el dolor en su entrepierna. Se mordió la lengua y se lanzó a besarla, pero ella le colocó un dedo en sus labios._

_- Nada de eso, Rick. Ya te dije que esta noche, el mando lo tengo yo._

_Castle se mantuvo en su postura, esperando el siguiente paso de su musa. Beckett comenzó a desabrocharle lentamente los botones, tratando de alargar lo máximo posible aquel juego, pero hacia la mitad del camino, las fuerzas le flaquearon y acabó provocando que los botones saltasen por la habitación. Castle colocó sus manos en la cintura de su mujer y comenzó a subir su camisa con ayuda de ella. Pese a llevar ya un año casados y conocer cada centímetro del cuerpo de la inspectora, Castle no podía dejar de admirar a aquella diosa griega que cada noche tenía entre sus brazos. Con agilidad, el novelista pasó sus manos por los tirantes del sujetador de Beckett para desabrocharlo, dejando esparcido junto al resto de ropa que ya cubrían parte de la habitación. Segundos después, ambos sentían el roce de sus pieles empapadas amoldándose una a la otra. Beckett se acercó a los labios de su marido para besarlo con urgencia, bajando por su cuello para seguir dejando un camino húmedo por su pecho. Podía notar la respiración entrecortada de Castle mientras seguía bajando. Se detuvo unos segundos en su ombligo y alzó la vista para mirarle a los ojos, unos ojos que le suplicaban clemencia, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a parar aquello, no en ese momento, no esa noche. Le bajó la cremallera del pantalón con parsimonia, escuchando los ruegos de Castle porque no fuese cruel, y ayudada por él, le quitó los pantalones junto a los boxers. Al igual que había hecho él con ella, Beckett se detuvo unos segundos a admirar a su marido, jactándose de lo divertido que podía ser hacerle perder la cabeza, lo que hizo que no viese las intenciones de Castle y acabara bajo su cuerpo._

_- Ahora me toca a mi – le susurró el novelista al oído._

_Besó su cuello, haciendo que ella se arqueara y así le diera mejor acceso. Se detuvo unos minutos en saborear su dulce piel, bajando lentamente del mismo modo que ella había hecho con él. Beckett se agarraba a las sábanas, tratando de contenerse. El escritor bajo hasta sus pechos, pasando sus labios por el derecho, subsionádolo, mientras jugaba con el izquierdo, pellizcándolo, haciendo que Beckett se retorciera de puro placer entre sus brazos. Siguió jugando con él unos minutos, notando como su musa perdía el control. Luego volvió a hacer la misma operación pasando su boca al pecho izquierdo y su mano por el derecho. Beckett no dejaba de gemir, haciendo que Castle sonriera. Finalmente no había podido resistirse a él. Subió a sus labios y sus lenguas volvieron a encontrarse en una lucha por el control. Con sus manos y sin dejar de besarla, Castle desabrochó el pantalón de Beckett. La inspectora alzó la cadera para ayudarlo y, tal y como minutos antes había hecho ella, el escritor le quitó el pantalón junto con su tanga._

_Sus cuerpos, libres de prendas, se encontraron generando un intenso fuego que ni el más experimentado y eficiente de los bomberos de Nueva York sería capaz de apagar. _

_Beckett giró sobre el cuerpo de su marido y elevó su rostro, encontrándose con sus ojos. Se levantó de la cama sin decir una palabra, provocando la mirada de desconcierto de Castle._

_- ¿Me vas a dejar así?_

_- No es eso lo que pensaba, aunque si lo prefieres..._

_-No, por favor – le suplicó, haciendo que ella sonriese._

_La inspectora se dirigió a la mesilla de noche y extrajo algo que Castle no pudo ver. Luego se volvió a subir a la cama, acercándose hacia él para mostrarle dos anillos de silicona. El escritor enmudeció._

_Desde hacía algo más de un año, había surgido la fama de los libros eróticos a través de la trilogía Cincuenta Sombras. Su aceptación entre el público no había pasado desapercibido para él, quien vio como sus ventas bajaba considerablemente por unos libros que nada de literatura tenían. Muchos le decían que su animadversión por ese tipo de libros se debía a que con el boom de ellos, sus libros se vendían menos, pero esa no era la razón. No podía considerar literatura libros como Cincuenta Sombras y todos aquellos que le seguían. Para pasar un rato, no negaba que estuviese bien, pero no podía considerarlos literatura porque no lo era._

_Nunca leyó ninguno de los libros de esa temática, no lo necesitaba, tenía a la persona con la que saciar su apetito sin necesidad de perder el tiempo leyendo aquellos libros. Lo que nunca imaginó es que sería protagonista de una escena que muchos de los lectores asiduos a aquellos libros, querrían leer._

_Beckett bajó lentamente hasta el miembro erecto del escritor, rozándolo deliberadamente, haciendo que Castle se retorciera bajo ella. Con su boca lo lubrico con varias pasadas, provocando que de los labios de Castle salieran gemidos ahogados. Con destreza, masajeándolo, coloco las dos anillas. Al sentir la presión en su miembro junto a aquellas pequeñas descargas, Castle volvió a retorcerse. Necesitaba liberarse pero empezaba a comprender que Beckett no quería dejarlo. Beckett se apoderó de su boca, besándolo con ímpetu. Castle se perdió en sus labios, tratando de ignorar el dolor mezclado con el placer que aquellas anillas le producían. La inspectora se acercó a su oreja derecha, mordiendo el lóbulo de ella, haciendo que aumentara la presión que las anillas ejercían._

_- Por favor, Kate – susurró._

_Beckett fue bajando por su torso, llenándolo de besos hasta bajar a su miembro. Elevó su rostro y nuevamente se encontró con una súplica en su mirada._

_Con la misma delicadeza que se los había puesto, Beckett retiró las anillas, no sin hacerlo una pequeña aclaración._

_- Queda prohibido correrse, Castle._

_- Pero..._

_- No, nada de peros._

_Castle suspiró cuando las anillas estuvieron fuera de su miembro, pero dudo que fuese capaz de contenerse un solo minuto más, no creía que fuese capaz de hacer lo que Beckett le pedía, necesitaba liberarse._

_Castle giró sobre la escritora, sabiendo que sería incapaz de seguir con aquel juego. Beckett sonrió, sabiendo que estaba consiguiendo su propósito. Castle deslizó su mano haciendo dibujos en el cuerpo de su mujer hasta llegar a su vientre. La miró esperando que ella aceptase y entonces vio que su mirada estaba tan llena de deseo como la de él. Sin más juegos,palpó su humedad e introdujo un dedo en su clítoris, moviéndolo en círculos. Beckett gimió y Castle sonrió. El escritor siguió jugando con la inspectora, introduciendo otro dedo, haciendo que ésta notase el inminente orgasmo. Se sintió el la cúspide de la montaña rusa, apunto de caer y bastó unos segundos más para que Beckett tocase el cielo con los dedos. El clímax se apoderó de ella mientras gritaba el nombre del escritor. Una vorágine de sensaciones se apoderó de ella durante unos segundos, hasta que el escritor se aventuró a sus labios, volviendo a encender aquel fuego. Beckett volvió a girar sobre Castle y rozó su miembro antes de introducírselo y cabalgar sobre él._

_- Recuerda lo que te dije, Castle – dijo entrecortadamente._

_El escritor era incapaz de pensar en nada, no era capaz de contenerse. Beckett aumentó el ritmo, volviendo loco al escritor. Finalmente la escritora sucumbió a aquella espiral en la que se encontraba, sintiendo como un nuevo orgasmo luchaba por apoderarse de ella. Una embestida más bastó para que la Beckett llegase de nuevo al clímax, dejándose caer sobre el pecho del escritor. Este se mordió la lengua una vez más, sintiendo como su miembro, aun dentro de su mujer, luchaba por ser liberado._

_- Has estado increíble, Castle – le susurró, aumentando la tensión en él._

_- Esta me la pagas – dijo entre dientes._

* * *

- Me debes una.

- Y a mi que me parece que no te debo nada... Anda, sube – le dijo cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron – Tenemos una cita importante.


	9. Interrogantes

Donald Fincher esperaba pacientemente la llegada de Beckett y Castle. Llevaba tantos años entre aquellas cuatro paredes que cualquier visita, aunque fuese de la policía, le alegraba el día.

Media hora después de que Donald hubiese sido llevado a la sala de visitas, llegaba la inspectora junto al escritor.

- Soy la inspectora Kate Beckett y él es mi compañero Richard Castle.  
- He leído sus libros, al menos, los que había publicado antes de que entrase en la cárcel – le informó Donald – Entonces, usted debe de ser Nikki Heat – dijo dirigiéndose a Beckett.

La inspectora obvio el comentario y comenzó el interrogatorio.

- Señor Fincher, queremos hacerle algunas preguntas sobre la muerte de su hija.  
- Ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir cuando me condenaron – dijo a la defensiva.  
- En ese caso, no le importará volverlo a repetir – intervino Castle.  
- Señor Castle, este no es otro de sus libros. No hay más de lo que ve.

Beckett decidió tomar el rumbo de aquella conversación. Donald parecía acostumbrado a tratar con la ley y no se iba a dejar intimidar fácilmente. Entrelazó su mirada con la de él y la sostuvo.

- Señor Fincher, ¿qué relación tenía con su hijo?

Donald se removió en la silla, incómodo ante la pregunta pero sin dejar que su mirada lo delatase.

- Elsa siempre fue una chica muy rebelde. Su madre, Aeryn, tenía constantes broncas con ella por su comportamiento, pero Elsa siempre se excusaba en que era buena estudiante, que no le pidiese más. Mi hija era buena para los estudios, sus notas eran las mejores de su clase y pronto descubrió que le gustaba la biología tanto como a mi – dijo Donald que era conocido por sus grandes apartes científicos a aquel campo – A su madre y a mi nos agradó ver como en los últimos años de instituto su comportamiento cambió y se centró. Pero todo aquello se vino abajo como un castillo de naipes tras la muerte de mi esposa – una sombría mirada se asomó en sus ojos negros – Aeryn volvía de trabajar cuando un conductor ebrio se saltó la mediana e invadió el carril de sentido contrario, por donde mi mujer conducía. Elsa nunca superó aquello y yo tampoco la pude ayudar. No sabía que hacer con mi vida y me dejé llevar por la oscuridad que me invadía.  
- ¿Fue entonces cuando Elsa conoció a Nick? - preguntó Castle.  
- ¿Cómo sabe usted eso?

Ninguno pronunció palabra alguna, esperando que Donald fuese el que continuara.

- Así es. Tras su etapa de rebeldía, Elsa se centró en sus estudios y acabó convirtiéndose en una reputada bióloga. Fue entonces cuando conoció a Nick. Yo no supe nada de su vida hasta un día antes de que muriera.  
- ¿Qué ocurrió entonces? - preguntó Beckett.  
- Elsa me llamó y me dijo que quería hablar conmigo, que necesitaba disculparse por su comportamiento años atrás y por no haberme hecho fácil sobrellevar la muerte de Aeryn. Yo para entonces acababa de salir de un centro de alcohólicos anónimos y solo quería recuperar a mi hija, así que quedamos al día siguiente.  
- ¿Así que no tiene coartada para ese día? - le preguntó Castle.  
- Preferiría no hablar de ello – dijo revolviéndose en el asiento con la mirada llena de miedo – Como ya les he dicho, ya hablé de ello con la policía cuando ocurrió.

Castle fijó sus ojos en Beckett y esta asintió levemente. La inspectora comprendió que nada conseguiría yendo por ese camino, así que decidió cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

- Señor Fincher, ¿recuerda haber visto a un detective llamado Morgan hace unos días?  
- No he tenido visitas de policías desde que murió Elsa – respondió incómodo.

Beckett supo que no iba a conseguir sacar nada más de aquel interrogatorio, al menos, no en ese momento.

- Gracias por atendernos, señor Fincher. Si en algún momento recuerda algún dato que nos pueda ser útil, por favor, háganoslo saber.

Castle y Beckett se levantaron y salieron de la sala hacia la salida de la cárcel. El escritor permanecía en silencio, algo que extrañó sobremanera a la inspectora.

- ¿En qué estás pensando? - le preguntó cuando estuvieron dentro del coche.  
- Donald sabe más de lo que nos ha contado. ¿Viste su mirada cuando le preguntaste por su coartada para el día de la muerte de su hija? - sin esperar a que ella respondiera, continuó – Creo que no nos hemos equivocado. Hay algo o alguien que le impide contarnos todo lo que sabe.  
- Vaya, que sorpresa Castle, empiezas a pensar como todo un policía – le dijo con una pícara sonrisa mientras metía la llave en el contacto.  
- Se está burlando de mi, inspectora.  
- Eso nunca – esta vez no disimuló como sus labios se curvaban para iluminar su rostro.  
- ¿Sabes qué te digo? - esperó a que ella lo mirase antes de continuar – Que ya no pienso compartir contigo ninguna de mis ideas – le dijo con un fingido enfado.  
- Vamos... Ricky... - le fue susurrando al oído – solo me estaba divirtiendo un poco.

Castle observó su rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo y comenzó a notar como el aire empezaba a cargarse y resultar pesado. Se acercó aun más a ella, notando su aliento mezclarse con el suyo propio. Observó sus labios que parecían esperarlos como agua de mayo y los rozó con el suyo, pero entonces, ella se apartó. Beckett se colocó el cinturón de seguridad y arrancó el coche con un suave movimiento de muñeca sobre la llave.

- Debemos volver a la comisaría. Tenemos que seguir con el caso.  
- No puedes jugar así conmigo – se quejó un acalorado Castle tratando de recomponerse.

Beckett desvió la mirada un segundo para verlo bajar la ventanilla y que entrase un poco el aire. No podía negarlo, le encanta usar el poder que ejercía sobre e´él para provocarlo. Era tan fácil volverlo loco que la sonrisa se escapaba de sus labios al verlo tratando de sofocar el calor. Volvió a centrarse en la carretera para, de ese modo, evitar que la viese divirtiéndose con la situación.

* * *

La comisaría volvía a ser lo que siempre fue, un hervidero de inspectores caminando de un lado a otro con documentos e informes en sus manos. El bullicio volvía a apoderarse de cada pasillo y Beckett respiró tranquila sintiendo que estaba de nuevo en su hogar.

- Esposito, ¿habéis averiguado algo? - le preguntó cuando llegó hasta él, que se encontraba anotando información en la pizarra blanca.  
- Ryan está con las cámaras de seguridad, de momento no ha habido suerte con ellas – le informó – Hemos averiguado que la última persona que vio con vida a Morgan fue un joven que pasaba por la zona, unos diez minutos antes de la hora de la muerte.  
- ¿Habéis hablado con él? - preguntó la inspectora.  
- Lo hemos traído y está en la sala de interrogatorios – Beckett se levantó de la silla y Castle la imitó – Deberías saber algo antes de ir a hablar con él – le dijo tendiéndole la ficha policial – Este joven trabaja para el mismo acuario en el que Nick comenzó a pasar tanto tiempo antes de su muerte. Además, hemos podido averiguar que Elsa estuvo investigando ese mismo acuario por algún motivo que de momento desconocemos.  
- Aquí pasa algo gordo – aventuró Castle a lo que Beckett, para su sorpresa, asintió – Es mucha casualidad que justamente fuese un trabajador del acuario el que lo vio por última vez.  
- Las casualidades no existen, Castle – le recordó Beckett - ¿Lo habéis interrogado ya? - le preguntó Beckett a Esposito.  
- No. Es todo tuyo.

Beckett se dirigió a la sala de interrogatorios seguida muy de cerca por Castle.

- Omar Whinston, soy la inspectora Kate...  
- Sí, sí, ya sé quienes son – la interrumpió como si todo aquello le aburriese – Les rogaría que fuesen al grano, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que estar perdiendo el tiempo aquí.  
- ¿En el acuario? - preguntó Castle.  
- Eso no es de su incumbencia, señor Castle.  
- Le recuerdo que está en una sala de interrogatorios de la comisaría – le dijo Kate sin apartar la vista de él.  
- ¿Qué quieren saber? - dijo tras dar un suspiro – Porque yo aun sigo sin saber por qué estoy aquí.  
- ¿Conoce a esta persona? - le preguntó Beckett mostrándole la foto del detective Morgan.  
- Umm – se llevó la mano a la barbilla mientras pensaba – Su cara me resulta conocida, pero no sé de qué.  
- Este es el detective Morgan. Ha sido hallado muerto esta mañana uno de los puertos de Nueva York. La gente de los alrededores recuerdan haberlo visto hablando con usted.  
- Ah sí, ahora recuerdo a ese tipo. Yo estaba tomando muestras en la boca del puerto para mi investigación cuando se me acercó. Me estuvo haciendo muchas preguntas sobre el acuario.  
- ¿Qué tipo de preguntas? - quiso saber el escritor.  
- Pues de todas. Desde mi puesto dentro del acuario y mis funciones, hasta el número de visitas diarias que recibimos, nuestro salario e incluso si teníamos becarios o voluntarios.  
- ¿Le preguntó acerca de Nick Barry y Elsa Fincher? - continuó Beckett por el enfoque que Castle había comenzado a darle al interrogatorio.  
- Si, fue muy insistente con esos nombres. Yo le dije que no sabía quienes eran. Solo llevo unos meses trabajando en el acuario y no conozco a todos los trabajadores.  
- Elsa y Nick ya no trabajan allí – le informó Castle.  
- ¿Fueron despedidos? - preguntó el interrogado intrigado.  
- Asesinados – respondió el novelista – Del mismo modo que Morgan.  
- ¿Por eso estoy aquí? ¿Me acusan de ser el responsable de sus muertes?  
- Tanto Nick como Elsa estaban relacionados con ese acuario en el que trabajas y Morgan se estaba encargando de investigarlo – le dijo Beckett.  
- Ya les he dicho que yo tan solo llevo unos meses trabajando allí. No los conocía, pueden comprobarlo.  
- ¿Le hizo alguna pregunta el inspector Morgan que le resultase extraña? - preguntó Castle.

Beckett lo miro esperando alguna explicación para esa pregunta y el escritor solo le pidió paciencia con la mirada.

- Ahora que lo dice... Me pareció que intentaba averiguar algo más que no terminaba de contarme. Quiso saber si había visto algún movimiento fuera de lo común en el acuario, si había oído algo raro. Creo que sabía algo que trataba de corroborar.  
Gracias señor Whinston – le dijo Beckett antes de levantarse para ser seguida por Castle.

Los dos caminaron en silencio hasta salir de la sala, donde ambos pusieron en común sus sensaciones.

- Morgan había conseguido averiguar algo que ni siquiera llegó a compartir con su compañero. Nolan nos contó que habían quedado con Donald, pero Morgan fue al puerto en lugar de ir a la cárcel. Puede que en eso Donald tuviese razón y no lo hubiese visto por allí.  
- Eso es imposible, Castle. Morgan era un inspector impecable.  
- No estoy diciendo que estuviese metido en todo esto, Kate. Solo que quizá sabía algo más que no había compartido con nadie. Deberíamos averiguar que es lo que sabía exactamente.

Beckett asintió y se dirigió hacia su mesa junto a Castle. Minutos después, Ryan y Esposito salían del ascensor. Tras contarle la conclusión a la que habían llegado tras el interrogatorio, Beckett informó a los detectives de los próximos pasos a seguir.

- Necesitaremos una orden. Mañana a primera hora iremos a casa de Morgan. Si sabía algo lo guardaría en su casa, alejado de las miradas de todos.  
- ¿Crees que Morgan podría estar metido en algo turbio? - le preguntó Ryan tan sorprendido por la idea como Beckett.  
- No lo sé, Ryan, eso es lo que trataremos de averiguar mañana.

* * *

La tarde se les hizo interminable. Sin poder avanzar gran cosa ya que dependían de esa orden de registro, la cual costó conseguir, estuvieron revisando todo lo que tenían hasta el momento por si se les hubiese pasado algo.

La noche comenzaba a abrirse paso por la ciudad y con ella los trabajadores volvían a sus casas.

Ryan fue el primero en marcharse. Desde que había sido padre, hacía un poco más de un año, procuraba no salir demasiado tarde de la comisaría para poder dar las buenas noches. El pequeño Sean era un niño muy risueño que adoraba a su padre, lo que hacía que Ryan contase las horas para volver junto a su familia. Jenny estaba encantada, solía decir entre risas que Sean ocupaba toda la atención del detective, pero lo cierto es que la relación entre Jenny y Ryan se había visto aun más fortalecida tras la llegada del pequeño. Ryan y Jenny no se separaban de Sean, quien se había convertido en el niño de los ojos de todos en la comisaría con sus grandes ojos azules y su escaso pelo rubio. Incluso Gates no podía evitar sacar ese lado tierno que llevaba dentro cuando el pequeño Ryan aparecía por la 12th , sorprendiendo a todos, ya que rara vez dejaba ver esa parte más humana que la mayoría pensaba que no existía.

Por su parte, Esposito fue el siguiente en irse de la comisaría para buscar a Lanie. Ninguno de los dos quería darse cuenta que habían comenzado una relación y ambos se mentían a ellos mismos asegurando que solo buscaban divertirse. En el fondo, todos sabíamos que tarde o temprano acabarían viendo lo que los demás ya habíamos visto, pero ninguno le decíamos nada. Jugábamos a su juego, esperando que alguno de los dos reconociera lo que había entre ellos.

Finalmente en la comisaría solo quedaban ellos dos, la detective y el escritor.

- ¿Te apetece ir a cenar? - le preguntó Castle mientras Beckett se colocaba la chaqueta de cuero negro.  
- ¿Puedo elegir yo?  
- Tú lo elijes pero yo conduzco – la inspectora asintió – En ese caso, nos pasaremos antes por el loft para arreglarnos y así, en el trayecto, piensas donde quieres ir.

Ambos se dirigieron al ascensor y esperaron a que las puertas se abriesen. Una vez dentro, Beckett pulsó el botón del aparcamiento y se acercó a Castle, quien le rodeó la cintura por la espalda con su brazo derecho y la atrajo hacia él.

- Te echaba de menos – le susurró al oído cuando las puertas se cerraron.

Beckett se giró entre sus brazos y cruzó su mirada con la de él, sin apartarla ni un segundo.

- Y yo a ti – le confesó antes de perderse en sus labios y en esos besos que la llevaban a la gloria.

Tomados de la mano, ambos caminaron hasta el coche de Beckett y esta le tendió las llaves, viendo el brillo en los ojos de Castle.

- Eres peor que un niño pequeño – le dijo mientras se sentaba en el asiento de copiloto – No sé que puede tener de emocionante conducir el coche de la comisaría.  
- Que nunca se lo dejas a nadie, ni siquiera a mi. Que me dejes conducirlo es una demostración de confianza por tu parte.  
- ¿Es que no te he demostrado ya lo que confío en ti desde que estamos casados? No hay nadie en quien confíe más que en ti, Rick – se acercó a él y le dio un tierno beso.

Castle metió la llave en el contacto y arrancó, adentrándose en las calles de Nueva York. El silencio reinaba entre ellos, un silencio del que ambos disfrutaban sin resultar incómodo. Algo que Beckett había descubierto al poco tiempo de conocer a Castle era lo cómoda que se sentí a su lado, disfrutando incluso de esos momentos que entre dos personas en muchas ocasiones podía llegar a resultar incómodo.

Un semáforo en rojo le permitió a Castle desviar la vista durante unos segundos hacia su mujer, esperando tener el tiempo suficiente para la conversación que quería mantener con ella, o de otro modo, dudaba que fuese capaz de reunir de nuevo el valor.

- Kate.  
- Si, Castle – le dijo recostada cómodamente en el asiento de copiloto.

Castle se mantuvo en silencio durante unos instantes, pensando cual sería el mejor modo de decirle lo que llevaba pensando algún tiempo y aun no se había atrevido a preguntarle. No quería presionarla pero tenía muchas ganas de saber su respuesta y no podía seguir callándose por más tiempo.

- Hace mucho tiempo que quiero preguntarte esto, pero nunca me atrevía – comenzó haciendo que Beckett se incorporase en el asiento para verlo, Intuía por su tono de voz que lo que trataba de decirle era serio – No te preocupes, no es nada malo. No quiero presionarte con esto y si no estás preparada aun solo dilo, no quiero que lo hagas solo por mi, porque no sería justo. Al fin y al cabo la que lo va a sufrir todo vas a ser tú, mientras que yo cuidaré de ti y haré que todo sea más llevadero. Pero tú eres la que tiene el trabajo de riesgo y puede que tuviese que dejarlo, o al menos, no tomar casos de riesgos. Quizá pasaras más tiempo con el papeleo y sé que eso es pedirte demasiado. Tu trabajo está en las calles, sé lo mucho que te gusta por eso no quiero que pienses mi pregunta y que no te sientas presionada en ningún momento. Entenderé la decisión que tomes...  
- Por favor, Castle – lo interrumpió – No entiendo nada. ¿A qué viene todo esto? Me estás asustando. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Cuál es esa pregunta?

Castle respiró profundamente y decidió dejarse de rodeos.

- Beckett, ¿te gustaría tener un hijo conmigo?


	10. Familia

El silencio instaurado en aquel vehículo era interrumpido por el constante sonido de cláxones así como de personas impacientes por continuar hacia sus diversos destinos. La burbuja en la que había convertido ese momento único desapareció del mismo modo en que se creó, sin previo aviso, dejándolos descolocados, como si todo lo que había ocurrido fuese producto de sus imaginaciones, un simple espejismo creado en mitad de un desierto.

- Castle, el semáforo – le indicó la inspectora haciendo que este se girase y se diese cuenta del motivo por el que había provocado un considerable embotellamiento.

- Aun no has respondido a mi pregunta, Kate – le apremió, esperando que esta contestase antes de que la insistencia del resto de conductores fuese mayor.

- Es que no es el lugar más oportuno para hacerlo. No me gustaría que tuvieran que venir compañeros del gremio para que desalojes la carretera. Creo que no habrá ningún problema si te respondo en el loft.

- Tengo una idea mejor – una sonrisa asomó en sus labios mientras arrancaba.

- ¿Qué se te ha ocurrido ahora? - preguntó temerosa. Conociéndolo, podía haber pensado en alguna locura que no quisiese que supiera hasta que la viera para que de ese modo no se pudiese oponer

- Ya lo verás – le respondió centrando su atención en la carretera para evitar que tratase de sacarle más información.

El escritor no dejaba de pensar en cuál sería su respuesta, en si había sido el momento adecuado para proponérselo, en el rumbo que tomaría su matrimonio después de hacer dado un paso más, en las consecuencias que podría traer consigo. Su mente era un mar de dudas, de preguntas sin respuestas, de incertidumbres que decidió dejar apartado en algún rincón de su cerebro.

Por su parte, la inspectora se sumergió en sus propios pensamientos, aquellos que les había generado la inesperada pregunta de su marido. Resultaba complejos ponerlos en orden y llegar a una conclusión clara y concreta cuando la pregunta le había resultado de lo más inesperada.

De ese modo, el resto del trayecto continuó en el más absoluto de los silencios. Cada uno permanecía sumido en sus propios pensamientos tratando de darle formas de algún modo.

- Ya hemos llegado – dijo el escritor después de alrededor de veinte minutos conduciendo.

Beckett no necesitó explicación alguna para saber dónde la había llevado. Conocía ese olor a hierba recién cortada, esa humedad que se respiraba creando un microclima en pleno centro de Nueva York, ese color en distintas tonalidades de verde y esa paz que solo un lugar como aquel capaz de reportarle. Unos simples columpios ocupaban el centro de su visión. Para muchos no significaría más que un elemento de juego y diversión de los más pequeños, el lugar que todo niño querría pisar, el centro de las risas inocentes, la zona donde compartir una tarde con aquellos que siempre nos sacan una sonrisa. En cambio para ella tenía un significado muy distinto del que comúnmente solía generar. Esos columpios rodeados de vegetación a su alrededor le transmitía paz, tranquilidad, calma, serenidad. Era el lugar idóneo para dejar volar la mente, para pensar, para aclarar las ideas, para desconectar del mundo y perderse en algo tan simple como la sonrisa que el balanceo de un columpio puede arrancarte. Ese lugar que podía parecer común e incluso rutinario para muchos, para ella tenía un tinte romántico desde que aquel columpio se convirtió en el lugar de ambos. Algo tan sencillo como un columpio, ese columpio, le hacía sonreír al recordar la infinidad de momentos vividos allí.

Castle se dirigió hacia el columpio para sentarse en el izquierdo y ella lo imitó. Ambos permanecieron en silencio, sin atreverse a romperlo para decir alguna banalidad que pudiese estropear el momento. Sus pensamientos volaban libres, tratando de encontrar un camino por el que encauzar la conversación.

- Lo siento Kate – un hilo de voz apenas audible rompió la quietud. Al ver incomprensión en el rostro de la inspectora, Castle se apresuró a continuar – Siento si te pido demasiado con esto. Llevo mucho tiempo pensando el modo de decírtelo y sé que no ha sido el mejor. Una vez armado de valor decidí seguir adelante. No lo pensé, quizá debí haberlo hecho.

- ¿Qué es lo que te daba tanto miedo de hacerme la pregunta? - Beckett rozó delicadamente la mano de su marido con la suya y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él en un intento por tratar de que se relajase.

- No lo sé. Supongo que creí que si no era el momento adecuado y te lo proponía, descartases por completo la idea, no queriendo volver a saber nada de ella. Tenía miedo de que creyeses...

- ¿Qué? - le instó a continuar al ver como Castle permanecía con la cabeza gacha como si tratara de esconderla cual avestruz.

- Que no me dabas lo suficiente y por eso quería un bebé, cuando es justo lo contrario. Kate – Castle tomó las manos de Beckett y encaró su columpio al de ella – eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida junto a mi hija. Eres la única mujer que no me ha hecho pensar en sentar la cabeza, porque directamente lo hice. Luché por ti, seguí a tu lado cada día sin saber si llegarías alguna vez a sentir lo que yo sentía por ti, pero sentía que así debía hacerlo, que tú lo merecías. Kate, me das todo lo que podría desear y soñar...

- No tenías que convencerme de nada, Rick – Castle la interrogó con la mirada – Hace algunos meses que siento que ha llegado el momento de formar una familia a tu lado. Si no lo compartí contigo fue porque necesito encontrar un equilibrio entre mi vida laboral y la personal. No quiero tener un hijo para perderme su infancia y que sea una niñera quien la viva a su lado. Quiero tener un hijo y que seamos los dos quienes lo eduquemos y cuidemos.

- Entonces... ¿es un sí? - le preguntó ansioso.

Beckett no pudo evitar sonreír ante la expresión de alegría que reflejaba su marido.

- Es un sí. Quiero tener un hijo contigo, Rick.

Castle, que rebosaba felicidad, atrajo el columpio de su mujer al suyo y la besó con ímpetu, haciéndole saber la inmensidad de emociones que corrían por él en pequeños susurros en su oído.

A su alrededor el mundo continuaba girando con normalidad, ajeno a lo que aquella pareja estaba viviendo. Las familias pasaban por allí sonriendo ante la estampa de dos adultos transformados en adolescentes viviendo su amor en los columpios. Lo que nadie sabía es que una decisión muy importante había sido tomada, una que cambiaría para siempre la vida de aquel escritor y su musa.

- Se está haciendo tarde – Castle apoyó su frente en la de su mujer, incapaz de separarse de ella – Será mejor que volvamos al coche. Esta noche hay mucho que celebrar.

El escritor se levantó del columpio con una sonrisa y le tendió la mano a la inspectora, quien la tomó correspondiéndole con otra sonrisa igual más amplia que la de él.

Beckett parecía flotar en una nube mullida y suave. Animada por la conversación mantenida con Castle, la inspectora no paraba de hablar con su marido de sus intenciones de pasar menos tiempo en la comisaría cuando tuvieran al bebé, algo que a él le hacía sonreír como un tonto al saber que tendría más tiempo para disfrutar de su mujer.

Castle le tendió la mano a Kate para bajar del coche cuando llegaron al loft. Poco acostumbrada a esa galantería en él, se sorprendió alagada por aquel sencillo y pequeño gesto. Tomados de la mano, caminaron hacia el que era su hogar.

La inspectora se acercó al sofá y se dejó caer en él, golpeando suavemente el mullido inmueble para que el escritor se sentase a su lado. Castle hizo lo que le pedía, atrayéndola hacia él. Ella apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de su marido, siendo envolvida por los protectores brazos de él mientras escuchaba el rítmico latir de su corazón.

- Podría pasarme horas así; aquí; contigo – le susurró Beckett sin pensarlo, dejando aflorar sus sentimientos, algo que, aun llevado varios años juntos, no solía hacer normalmente.

Conocedor de ello en primera persona, Castle trató de hacer una fotografía en su cabeza en la que guardar aquel mágico momento, aquel que no se volvería a repetir, al menos no del mismo modo ni con la misma intensidad. Esos segundos en los que Beckett dejaba al descubierto su alma sin ninguna coraza que pudiera protegerla, le hacía sentir que no era merecedor de ella, que poseía una belleza interior que él jamás tendría. Sin embargo, esa bondad que había descubierto en su mujer le enseñaba que él era la única persona a la que se había abierto completamente tras demostrarle su infinito amor hacia ella.

- Deberíamos arreglarnos si queremos salir a cenar – Castle usó el mismo tono de voz que Beckett había empleado segundos antes, resultando cálido, dulce.

- Se me está ocurriendo una idea mejor que nada tiene que ver con cenar. Eso podríamos dejarlo para otro día – Beckett giró su rostro encontrándose con los ojos de Castle que la atravesaban, haciéndola sentir vulnerable ante él. Aun así, trató de centrarse en el juego que había comenzado - ¿Te imaginas a qué me refiero? - le susurró traviesa el oído.

Castle tragó sonoramente y negó con la cabeza, pese a saber perfectamente a donde conducía aquel juego. Esta vez prefería que fuese ella quien llevase el control.

- ¿Ah no? - la inspectora se separó de los brazos del novelista y se sentó de tal modo que sus ojos quedasen enfrentados – Me preguntaba si esa propuesta tuya tenía una fecha implícita – la excitación lo estaba llevando a límites insospechados, impidiéndole hablar – Ya veo... Que pena. Había pensado que podríamos comenzar hoy mismo a buscar ese bebé, pero si no tienes prisa... - lo provocó y se levantó del sofá, dándole la espalda mientras una traviesa sonrisa se escapaba de sus labios.

Unos cálidas manos atraparon su cintura y la hicieron girar antes de que los labios de él atrapasen los suyos con urgencia en un beso que los encendió, avivando esa llama que con sus juegos había prendido.

* * *

La insistente melodía del teléfono móvil unida al retumbar que provocaba sobre la madera de la mesita de noche la vibración del mismo, causó que el matrimonio se despertase, removiéndose entre las sábanas que los cubrían.

- ¿Quién llama a esta hora? - preguntó Castle abrazado al cuerpo de Beckett.

La inspectora se giró, quedando frente al móvil para ver quien la había despertado.

- Javi, espero que tengas una buena excusa para llamar a estas horas – le soltó malhumorada.

- Beckett, son las nueves de la mañana. Ryan y yo llevamos una hora esperándoos en comisaría. ¿Se os han pegado las sábanas? - su tono pasó del serio propio de un inspector al bromista propio de un amigo.

- Espéranos allí. Estaremos en media hora – le respondió dando por finalizada la broma – Castle...

- Mmm...

- Castle, levanta – tironeó de él tratando de que abriese los ojos – Nos hemos quedado dormidos. Vamos – volvió a jalar de él – Tenemos que irnos.

- ¿No podemos darnos una ducha antes? - preguntó arrastrando las palabras, aun somnoliento.

- No, eso lo tendremos que dejar para la noche. Nos esperan en media hora.

- Al menos podrías no ser tan peleona y darme un beso de buenos días, ¿no te parece?

- Ay de verdad, no sé para que acepté tu propuesta si contigo ya tengo el lote completo de marido y niño pequeño.

- ¿Cómo has dicho? Ahora te vas a enterar – Castle se abalanzó sobre ella, haciéndole cosquillas mientras le daba pequeños besos por su cuello, aumentando esa sensación de hormigueo por todo su cuerpo - ¿Me darás ahora mi bes? - le preguntó después de lo que él considero una suficiente sesión de cosquillas.

Beckett se acercó a él y le dio un dulce beso. Por más que intentase negarse a sus peticiones, lo cierto es que no podía resistirse. Le encantaba sus besos, sus caricias, sus juegos y aunque tratase de ponérselo difícil, finalmente no podía hacer otra cosa que ceder y entregarse a él por completo.

- Ahora debemos irnos. No me gustaría tener problemas con Gates recién comenzado el día.

Castle suspiró, sabiendo que para ella eran tan poco agradable como para él el tener que salir de la cama y del calor que sus propios cuerpos se daban. Pero debían ser responsables. Había trabajo que hacer y asesinos que atrapar.

* * *

Media hora después, los detectives Ryan y Esposito veían salir del ascensor a Beckett y Castle hablando entre si como si aquella fuese la hora normal de llegada al trabajo.

- Se está convirtiendo en un rutina. Otra noche movidita, ¿eh pillines? - Esposito no podía dejar de sonreír mientras seguía con las bromas.

Ryan se acercó a sus compañero, sentándose en el borde del escritorio, para seguir con el juego que este había empezado.

- No es de extrañar tío. Aun estarán recuperando todo el tiempo que perdieron.

- Jajaja, muy gracioso – se burló de ellos Castle.

- Ya vale chicos – les advirtió Beckett a los inspectores para que dejasen sus bromas – Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer. ¿Tenemos ya la orden?

- Llegó hace... - Ryan consultó su reloj de pulsera – 50 minutos exactamente. Os estábamos esperando para acercarnos a la casa de Morgan.

- Pues vayámonos – Beckett tomó la chaqueta que segundos antes había dejado en la silla de su escritorio y se dirigió junto a Castle al ascensor.

Morgan vivía a escasos diez minutos de la comisaría, aun así decidieron evitar las grandes avenidas para no encontrarse con posibles embotellamientos.

Un barrio que denotaba cierto poder adquisitivo era el lugar que el inspector fallecido había elegido como residencia.

- Me pregunto como podría pagar una casa en esta zona – dijo pensativo Castle mientras Beckett buscaba una zona donde poder aparcar.

- Morgan trabajo durante años para el FBI. Supongo que eso lo explica.

- ¿Y por qué lo dejo? - preguntó con curiosidad Castle.

- Secreto de El Estado de Washington. Nunca preguntes nada acerca del FBI porque jamás obtendrás una respuesta, o al menos no como la esperas.

Castle asintió.

Ryan y Esposito fueron los primeros en entrar en la viviendo, seguidos por Beckett y Castle, quien cerraba el grupo.

- Buscad cualquier cosa que nos pueda dar una pista sobre lo que estaba tramando Morgan: objetos extraños, cintas de video sospechosas, documentos con alguna relación a las víctimas del caso, ... Lo que sea.

Todos asintieron. Esposito tomó uno de los pasillos que partía de la estancia principal, el salón, hacia la izquierda. Por el contrario, Ryan eligió el camino hacia la derecha. Beckett, seguida de Castle, continuaron hacia delante.

La casa constaba de una planta con numerosas habitaciones que partían todas de una central, el salón. Cada una de ellas estaba ambientada en un lugar (el salón de estilo parisino, la habitación de invitados con motivos de Londres, la cocina al estilo hindú, …) pero todas ellas guardaban algo en común: las tonalidades en blancos y marrones que daban dando una sensación de amplitud y luminosidad. La casa estaba rodeada de lujo.

- Esto no me huele bien, Beckett.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- No sé lo que cobra un agente del FBI, pero algo me dice que una persona con ese cargo no podría permitirse esta casa.

- ¿Quieres decir que estaba metido el algo turbio?

- Esa es la sensación que a mi me da.

- Me cuesta creerlo, pero tengo que admitir que yo tengo la misma sensación que tú. Esta vez, y sin que sirva de precedente, no me parece disparata tu teoría.

Ambos siguieron caminando, deteniéndose en cada estancia por la que pasaban para estudiarlas con detalle en busca de algo que permitiera desenmarañar ese ovillo que se estaba formando de dudas y sospechas.

La última estancia se encontraba cerrada, a diferencia del resto. Beckett giró el pomo de la superficie de madera, pero de nada sirvió. Parecía estar cerrada con llave.

- Aparta Castle.

No necesitó que se lo repitiera. La había visto actuar muchas veces y sabía lo que venía a continuación. Simplemente obedeció, echándose a un lado. Un estruendo retumbó en la casa tras Beckett abrir la puerta con una patada.

Ninguno de los dos esperaban ver lo que aquella estancia les tenía preparado, esperando pacientemente a que alguien lo descubriera. Los dos se quedaron paralizados delante de la habitación, contemplando lo que ante sus ojos se presentaba sin dar crédito. Ambos enmudecieron, sorprendidos por el descubrimiento que acababan de hacer.

- Ryan, Esposito, venid. Hemos encontrado algo - gritó finalmente Beckett, tratando de hacerse dueña de una situación de la que nunca se hubiera imaginado que fuese a ser protagonista.


	11. Atando cabos

El corazón parecía querérsele salir de la caja torácica, resultándole cada vez más difícil respirar. El oxígeno escasamente llegaba a sus pulmones, haciéndola sentir mareada. Retrocedió dos pasos y su espalda rozó el pecho de Castle, que permanecía como una pétrea figura de mármol en la entrada de la habitación.

- ¿Qué ocurre Beckett? - preguntó Esposito entrando en la habitación.

- Míralo tu mismo – Castle señaló el interior.

- Este olor... - confundido, Ryan siguió caminando.

La habitación, de pequeñas dimensiones, era una oficina con una mesa en la que había diversas hojas esparcidas por ella y una silla sobre la que había colocada una chaqueta. La decoración tenía como hilo conductor la literatura, con frases célebres escritas sobre la pared, la cual estaba pintada en un tono marrón muy suave. Además, toda la habitación estaba repleta de estanterías de libros. El único elemento que rompía la estética del lugar era una bañera blanca, de patas metálicas a modo de garras, de aire clásico.

- ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? - gritó Ryan tras acercarse a la bañera y observar en su interior.

- Parece que hayan.. - comenzó Beckett, pero le resultaba imposible verbalizar lo que a ojos de todos parecía evidente.

- Matado a alguien – completó Castle.

- No puede ser. Era un policía.

- Eso no quiere decir nada, Ryan – le dijo el escritor – No sería la primera persona que se aprovecha de su cargo. Lo que no entiendo es ¿por qué?

- No te adelantes Castle. Solo tenemos sangre en una bañera. Eso no quiere decir nada. Puede que tuviese un accidente y la sangre sea suya – conjeturó, algo impropio en ella pero necesario en esa momento para eliminar cualquier indicio que pudiese llevar a confirmar la teoría de Castle.

- No recuerdo haberlo visto herido. Algo me dice que estás equivocada... Y luego está la otra cuestión.

- ¿Qué otra cuestión? - preguntó Ryan.

- ¿Qué hace una bañera en un despacho?

- Podría ser un elemento de decoración... - aventuró Esposito.

- ¿De estilo clásico? No creo que Morgan tuviese un sentido estético tan malo, a juzgar por el resto de habitaciones, como para introducir una bañera de este estilo que nada tiene que ver con la decoración del despacho.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - le preguntó Beckett.

- Que Morgan colocó esta bañera aquí por algún motivo. Y algo me dice que su localización en esta habitación ha sido reciente. Y ahora, si no os importa, ¿podemos salir de esta habitación? Este hedor a estas horas de la mañana me está dando fatiga.

- Creía que ya te habrías acostumbrado a estos olores fétidos, Castle – bromeó Esposito al ver la cara pálida del escritor a consecuencia de la intensa pestilencia que se respiraba.

- Estamos trabajando, Esposito – le reprendió Beckett – Llamaré a Lanie para que tome muestras y las mande a analizar.

La inspectora salió de la habitación seguida por Castle, quien exhaló profundamente cuando pudo respirar aire puro, libre del maloliente olor a sangre seca. A su espalda, Ryan y Esposito reían ante la expresión de alivio del escritor. No podían evitar que les pareciese irónico que después de haber estado junto a ellos en cientos de casos y haber visto escenas difícilmente posibles de olvidar, se incomodara por el tufo que desprendía la bañera.

- ¿Sabéis si Morgan tenía algún familiar? Era una persona reservada y no recuerdo haberlo escuchado hablar nunca de ningún miembro de su familia.

- Una vez nos habló de su madre – le respondió Ryan – pero lo hizo en pasado y preferimos no ahondar en el tema. Como tú dices, Morgan rara vez hablaba de su vida, así que nos pareció que preguntar más de lo que él nos estaba contando le resultaría violento.

- Quiero que tratéis de contactar con su familia. Quizá ellos nos puedan ayudar a entender como era la vida de Morgan.

Los inspectores asintieron y salieron de la casa, dejando a Castle y Beckett solos.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - le preguntó la inspectora al escritor.

- Eso debería preguntártelo yo. No debe ser fácil asimilar todo esto.

- No, no lo es. Me cuesta hacerme a la idea de que Morgan fuese capaz de matar a alguien. Era una buena persona que se ganó la confianza de todos los que trabajábamos con él.

- Solo tenemos sangre en una bañera – rozó su codo con el de ella en un gesto de complicidad, tras soltarle las palabras que ella misma le había dicho minutos antes.

Beckett esbozó una sonrisa, agradeciendo que Castle estuviese con ella. De un modo u otro, el novelista siempre tenía las palabras adecuadas para levantarle el ánimo cuando la situación le sobrepasaba, algo a lo que había llegado a acostumbrarse y a necesitar como el oxígeno para respirar.

- Gracias – susurró la inspectora como si hubiese alguien más en la casa y quisiese que solo él la escuchase.

- Siempre – le respondió el escritor sin necesidad de preguntar que era lo que le agradecía, pues su mirada y su expresión lo decían todo.

- Debo volver al despacho. Quiero repasar los documentos que había en la mesa. Puedes esperarme fuera.

- No. Voy contigo – sentenció.

- ¿Estás seguro? Después de lo mal que saliste de esa habitación pensé que no querrías volver a entrar en ella.

- No voy a dejarte sola.

Beckett estuvo tentada de responderle que sabía cuidarse sola, pero finalmente rechazó la idea. Era cierto que siempre se había valido por si misma, y eso era algo de lo que se enorgullecía. Pero no podía ser hipócrita y negar que palabras como esas le hacían sentirse un poco más segura. Pese a no ser policía, Castle se las había ingeniado siempre para guardarle la espalda en cada caso, no separándose de ella aunque la situación se les escapase de las manos. Su aplomo, ya fuese real o fingido, le insuflaba una fuerza inaudita que nunca antes había experimentado. De algún modo le hacía confiar aun más en ella misma y creer que, antes o después, conseguiría hacer justicia.

- En ese caso, no toques nada Castle.

El escritor conocía el lenguaje policial como si fuese uno más. Era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado en poco tiempo por su curioso modo de maquillar las palabras. Dejarse llevar por el sentimentalismo no tenía cabida en un trabajo en el que había que crear una coraza para que, al final del día, no se viesen sobrepasados por sus propios sentimientos. Así fabricaban entre ellos un lenguaje que les permitía expresarse sin necesidad de caer en una vorágine de la que luego no pudiesen salir. Al comienzo, para el novelista había sido como un juego cual niño pequeño, pero con el paso del tiempo descubrió que era algo mucho más intenso e importante de lo que él pensaba. Entendía el doble sentido que para muchos pasaría desapercibido en aquella frase, creyendo que simplemente lo estaba avisando como si fuese un niño travieso. Sin embargo, él sabía que había un trasfondo en esas palabras.

- Me portaré bien, inspectora.

El empleo del mismo lenguaje hizo que Beckett sonriese.

* * *

Tras más de media hora con la mente entre informes y documentos, Beckett suspiró y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, exasperada por los escasos o nulos avances que estaban haciendo. Cada vez que creía que estaba un paso más de cerca de dar con el asesino de Nick Barry, el caso daba un giro de 180º y volvían a estar como al principio. Tenían muchos datos pero todos les llevaban a un callejón sin salida. Pensó que sin con todo ello lo que trataba el asesino era despistarlos y confundirlos, sin duda lo estaba logrando. Necesitaba tomar distancia, lograr un poco de perspectiva y volver a ver el caso con ojos nuevos. "Quizá ese sea el modo de ver qué se nos ha pasado y encontrar un punto desde el que seguir" se dijo a sí misma.

- Aquí no hay nada - informó el escritor.

- Volvamos a comisaría. Estoy segura de que algo se nos está pasando y no logro verlo. Necesito empezar de cero con este caso.

Castle asintió, entendiendo lo que Beckett trataba de de decirle. El caso se les estaba yendo de las manos y la inspectora se negaba a que eso pudiese suceder, una actitud que el escritor, después de años a su lado, conocía muy bien. Sabía que les esperaba un día duro (nunca había sido su mejor basa el trabajar rodeado de informes) pero también sabía que, aunque no se lo dijese, su presencia le hacía más llevadero días como aquel. Así que simplemente camino delante de ella hacia el coche de la inspectora, dispuesto a ayudarla en lo que fuese necesario.

Ryan y Esposito trabajaban a destajo en la tarea encomendada por Beckett de buscar a algún miembro de la familia de Morgan. Cuando la inspectora y el escritor llegaron, ambos levantaron la vista de los informes sobre los que estaban trabajando y le prestaron toda su atención.

- Chicos, volvamos al principio. Necesito revisar de nuevo toda la información que tenemos.

Ambos se miraron sin entender nada. Les había mandado buscar a la familia de Morgan y ahora, de repente, les pedía que lo dejasen y volviesen al principio.

- Necesita ver el caso con nuevos ojos – les explicó Castle sin necesidad de que los inspectores preguntasen.

Tras la explicación del novelista, comprendieron lo que la inspectora les pedía, pues la objetividad era el punto clave para llegar a resolver los casos y en ocasiones como aquella, esa objetividad quedaba relegada a astillas tras días sin una salida posible.

Castle y Beckett se dirigieron a la pizarra blanca, seguidos de Ryan y Esposito. Esta permanecía llena de datos inconexos que rellenaban la línea temporal en un caos.

- Comencemos desde cero – dijo Beckett mientras se paseaba delante de la pizarra - ¿Qué tenemos?

- Hace una semana encontramos el cuerpo de Nick Barry en una de las piscinas del acuario de Nueva York – comenzó Esposito – La hora de la muerte se situó en torno a la una de la madrugada y la causa fue decapitación.

- Nick era un reputado biólogo y buceador conocido como "El tiburón" - continuó Ryan- Robert García, vigilante del acuario donde fue hallado muerto, entabló amistad con la víctima un mes antes de su asesinato tras pasarse todos los días por allí. Así consiguió que Robert le dejase entrar el parque acuático cada noche para ver el trabajo que el equipo realizaba en sus oficinas.

- Después pudimos saber gracias a su jefe, el señor Slope, que el objetivo de Nick para querer pasar todas las noches en el acuario era su nuevo estudio, en el que trataba de comparar el comportamiento de los delfines en libertad y en cautividad a través de diversos parámetros – Beckett hablaba mientras paseaba contemplando la pizarra y los datos que en ella había.

- Cuando creíamos que llevábamos encauzado el caso, aparece la relación entre la muerte de Nick y la de Elsa Ficher, la reputada bióloga hallada hace un año decapitada en el puerto pesquero de Nueva York – Castle tomó el relevo – Pero Nick y Elsa no solo comparten similitud en el modo de sus muertes, sino que también compartían sus vidas antes de que la bióloga fuese asesinada. Además de que ambos habían estado ligado de algún modo al acuario.

- Encargamos el caso a Morgan y Nolan – dijo Ryan un tanto apesadumbrado – La explosión de las bombas en Boston nos impedía seguir con el caso así que les pedimos a los dos detectives que se encargasen de ello. Dos días después nos informaron que Morgan había muerto, siguiendo el patrón de las anteriores víctimas.

Repentinamente, se hizo el silencio. Tras las palabras de Ryan, los inspectores y el escritor se veían sin fuerzas para continuar con aquello. El caso resultaba cada vez más complejo y enrevesado.

- Morgan había decidido ir él solo ha hablar con Donald Ficher a la cárcel – Castle, el menos afectado de todos ellos, decidió romper el silencio - Donald era el padre de Elsa Ficher, y había sido acusado y condenado por el asesinato de su hija. Sin embargo, Morgan nunca llegó a ir a la cárcel para hablar con él. Ese día se dirigió al puerto para hacerles preguntas a un joven que había allí tomando muestras, llamado Omar Whasington. Omar trabaja en el acuario donde fue hallado muerto Nick, algo que Morgan parecía conocer por todas las preguntas que le hizo. Después de esto pedimos una orden de registro para la casa de Morgan y encontramos una bañera en el despacho llena de sangre. De modo que la única relación que tenemos entre todas las víctimas es del algún modo el acuario – dijo pensativo el escritor.

- ¿Cómo has dicho? - le preguntó Beckett.

- Nick y Elsa estaban ligados al acuario. Morgan, aunque no trabajaba allí ni estudiaba nada referente al parque, estaba investigando la muerte de ambos biólogos. Si en ese acuario ocurría algo inusual...

- … Nick y Elsa lo descubrieron... - Beckett se fue acercando a Castle.

- … y eso no debía interesarle a los responsables del parque acuático, así que...

- ¡Los asesinaron! - dijeron los dos al unísono muy cerca uno del otro.

Ryan y Esposito contemplaban, apoyados en la mesa del segundo, la escena como si de un torneo de tenis se tratase, sonriendo ante la complicidad que siempre habían demostrado el escritor y la detective.

- Primero fue Elsa quien metió las narices donde no debía – siguió Castle con su teoría – Cuando descubrieron que se proponía hacerlo público, decidieron silenciarla asesinándola.

- Nick no se creyó que fuese Donald quien la asesinase – continuó Beckett – Sabía que algo pasaba y, con la excusa del nuevo proyecto, se pasaba las noches averiguando que es lo que Elsa descubrió.

- Pero alguien se dio cuenta de lo que tramaba y acabaron con él del mismo modo en que lo hicieron con Elsa – completó Castle.

- Entonces Morgan vuelve a remover el caso y en el acuario temen de nuevo ser descubiertos – ambos sonríen, triunfantes, como si hubiesen dado con la pieza que les faltaba en el rompecabezas.

- Muy bien chicos. Una buena teoría, pero ¿dónde están las pruebas? - bromista, Esposito había usado el mismo tono y las mismas palabras que Beckett usaba cuando a alguno de los tres se les ocurría montar toda una teoría sin una base tangible.

- Muy gracioso Esposito – se intentó burlar la inspectora de él - ¿Sabemos algo de la sangre que hallamos en la bañera?

Esposito y Ryan negaron.

- Lanie nos dijo que en el laboratorio estaban desbordados de trabajo – le informó el moreno – Puede que las pruebas tarden más de lo normal en llegar.

- En ese caso, trabajaremos sobre lo que tenemos. Ryan, Esposito, quiero que sigáis tratando de localizar a algún familiar de Morgan. Si estaba tras alguna pista, lo debió compartir con alguien. Castle y yo trataremos de encontrar algún indicio de lo que se pudiese estar llevando a cabo en el acuario que tanto interesase a Nick y Elsa.

Con la certeza de que estaban un paso más cerca de encontrar al asesino, trabajaron durante todo el día sin ser conscientes de que las manecillas del reloj seguían su ritmo normal y el sol comenzaba a ponerse.

- ¿Tenéis algo nuevo? ¿Habéis podido localizar a algún familiar de Morgan? - preguntó Beckett a los inspectores cuando el reloj marcaba las ocho.

- Hemos conseguido encontrar los datos familiares de la madre pero no logramos contactar con ella. Seguiremos insistiendo.

- Creo que por hoy ha sido suficiente chicos. Iros a casa y descansad. Mañana, con los datos que Lanie nos de, podremos continuar.

* * *

Había sido un día duro y Beckett estaba agotada. Después de horas en la comisaría necesitaba despertar su cuerpo, así que mientras Castle preparaba la cena, decidió darse un baño de sales.

- Te tengo preparada una sorpresa para cenar – le susurró Castle al oído rodeando su cintura y atrayéndola hacia él, quedando su pecho en contacto con la espalda de ella – Relájate que yo te avisaré cuando este – le dijo antes de darle un beso en el cuello. Beckett se giró entre sus brazos y lo besó con dulzura – Vamos, vete o no respondo.

Con una sonrisa triunfante tras conseguir activar todo su cuerpo gracias a los besos de su marido y a aquel pequeño juego que habían empezado, se dirigió a la ducha. Lo que no esperaba es que al abrir la puerta del cuarto de baño, lo encontrara de aquel modo. Pétalos de rosas cubrían parcialmente el suelo, siendo visibles gracias a la luz de las velas que había colocadas estratégicamente. Las sales de baño daban un aroma tropical mezclado con la sugerente melodía que provenía del salón. No entendía cómo podía estar todo aquello allí. Castle había llegado junto a ella, era imposible que lo hubiese podido preparar sin que se diese cuenta. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, rodeada de una combinación de olores imposibles de describir. Sus labios se curvaron en una amplia sonrisa, imaginando lo difícil que le habría resultado prepararle aquella sorpresa sin que se diese cuenta. Se sintió plena, como si de algún modo Castle le hubiese dado todo lo que necesitaba. Y es que así era. No había un solo día que no la sorprendiera, enamorándose cada día un poco más de él. Siempre estaba atento a ella, cuidándola y asombrándola día a día con pequeños detalles que le hacían sentirse especial.

Se desvistió y se metió en la bañera, sintiendo como su cuerpo se iba relajando y acomodando a aquel baño. Pero le faltaba algo para que fuese perfecto.

- Castle – lo llamó.

- ¿Si? - respondió llegando hasta ella un hilo de voz.

- ¿Puedes venir? Se me ha olvidado algo.

Pudo escuchar los pasos acercándose y, sin explicación alguna, su corazón comenzó a latir a una velocidad vertiginosa.

- ¿Qué se te ha olvidado? - le preguntó entreabriendo la puerta.

- Ven.

Castle obedeció y entró, descubriendo a su mujer relajada en la bañera. Se acercó hasta ella, quedando a escasos centímetros de la espectacular visión que se le presentaba.

- Y bien. ¿Qué se te ha olvidado? - le volvió a preguntar.

- Tú – le dijo mientras se levantaba y tiraba de él hacia ella, besándolo con ímpetu.

Empapado y lleno de espuma del cuerpo de su mujer, ambos rieron cuando se separaron después de aquel intenso beso.

- Báñate conmigo – le pidió seductoramente.

Éste no necesito ninguna palabra más. Se desvistió con rapidez, dejando la ropa esparcida por el suelo, y se introdujo en la bañera con su mujer, disfrutando de uno de sus mayores placeres. Ella.


End file.
